Harry Potter et le temps du choix
by Setsu Talen
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter et l'espoir du passé. Harry retourne dans son temps avec beaucoup de regret. Va-t-il pouvoir s'en remettre et vivre dans son monde ou la tentation de retourner dans la passé est-elle trop forte?
1. Fin mouvementé

Voilà le premier chapitre de la suite de Harry Potter et l'espoir du passé. Je sais qu'il s'est fait beaucoup attendre mais je n'avais plus du tout le temps de m'occuper de mes fanfics. De plus je suis passée par un moment de découragement. Enfin me revoilà avec le premier chapitre rien que pour vous! Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review pour que je continue! Ce chapitre est pour eux. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je vous laisse lire sans plus tarder.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Chapitre 1 : Fin mouvementée

Hermione fixait toujours la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci venait du professeur MacGonagall qui disait que Harry était finalement revenu dans le présent et qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il rejoindrait donc le QG de l'ordre dès qu'il serait rétabli. Elle lui annonçait aussi que quelqu'un allait venir la chercher demain pour l'emmener au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Elle venait aussi d'apprendre par le biais de la lettre que le professeur Rogue allait devenir le nouveau directeur à la place du feu professeur Dumbledore. Hermione se souvenait comme s'il s'agissait d'hier de la mort de leur vénérable directeur.

_Flashback_

On était au début du mois de juin et les élèves se préparait tout doucement à passer leur épreuves de fin d'année. Hermione et Ron ne se faisait pas beaucoup de souci. Avec l'entrainement qu'ils avaient reçus, ils allaient réussir les examens de sixième année sans problème. C'est pourquoi ils se prélassaient à côté du lac. Ils étaient adossés contre un grand chêne et profitait tranquillement des rayons du soleil qui perçait par intermittence à travers le branches. Le lac semblait calme et le calamar géant n'était pas à porté de vu. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Voldemort n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis qu'il avait essayer de capturer Harry et l'avait envoyé par la même occasion dans le passé.

Ron sentait que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Il se sentait sur ses gardes. À moins qu'il soit tout simplement nerveux. Il aimait Hermione depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il ne savait plus quand cela avait commencé. Et ce n'était que lorsque son meilleur ami avait disparu qu'il s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Les liens qui l'unissait avec Hermione depuis que Harry avait disparu étaient devenus plus profonds. Il sentait qu'il devait avouer ses sentiments maintenant ou jamais. La journée était après tout parfaite. Se tournant vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur, Ron prit son courage à deux mains.

- Tu sais Hermione, je... euh.. Balbutia-t-il.

- Qui-a-t-il Ron?

- Cette année j'ai compris beaucoup de chose. Je crois que le fait que Harry ne soit pas là m'a un peu aidé. Surtout à propos d'une certaine chose en particulier.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- JetaimeHermione, dit Ron dans sa barbe.

- Je n'ai strictement rien comprit à ton charabia Ron.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais plus quand ça a commencé. Est-ce en quatrième année ou bien peut-être avant? Je ne sais plus. Mais tu compte énormément pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à cause d'une stupide guerre, c'est ce que j'ai compris cette année. Ne me répond pas tout de suite. Si tu me considère que comme un frère je comprendrais. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse.

- Tu as muri Ron, répliqua Hermione en rougissant.

Hermione réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Ron. Elle aussi elle avait réalisé cette année qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour donner sa réponse. Celle-ci était déjà toute prête. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, des mangemorts jaillirent de la foret interdite. Son regard s'embrasa. Comment avaient-ils réussit à pénétrer Poudlard. Ce lieu était l'endroit le plus sécurisé de toute l'Angleterre. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette réflexion. Le fait était qu'ils étaient là et ils avançaient à grand pas vers le château. Ron avait déjà sa baguette magique dans sa main et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le mangemorts lorsque Hermione l'interrompit.

- Attend Ron! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Ils vont nous tuer dès qu'ils nous verrons. Et il y a d'autre élèves dans le parc. Prend ta forme Animagus et va mettre les autres élèves en sécurité. Moi je vais retourner au château prévenir les professeurs. Avec un peu de chance il y en aura quelque uns dans la salle des professeur.

- Très bien.

Ron eu juste le temps de prononcer ces paroles avant de se transformer en un splendide jaguar. Il était noir avec des tâches rousses parsemant son corps. Celles-ci représentaient sans aucun doute ses tâches de rousseurs. Il huma l'air pendant quelque instant puis se précipita d'une puissante foulée vers les élèves les plus proches des sous-fifres du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione, elle, se transforma au plus vite en le même animal que le professeur MacGonagall. Un chat brun se tenait maintenant à sa place. Elle regarda Ron s'éloigner quelques instants avant de se diriger elle-même vers les portes de Poudlard.

Ce qui au départ devait être facile devint compliqué pour Hermione. Les élèves présents dans le parc avait finalement remarqué la présence des mangemorts et se précipitaient tous vers les portes salvatrices. Elle qui était désormais un chat devait zigzaguer entre les jambes des pauvres élèves paniqués. Se prenant encore une fois la jambe d'un première année, Hermione se dirigea vers un petit bosquet et reprit sa forme initiale. Se redressant, elle regarda finalement autour d'elle. La bataille avait finalement commencé et elle voyait Ron emmener tant bien que mal les élèves vers le château. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'élève qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Les professeurs avaient dû être prévenu maintenant et il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'elle essaye de les atteindre. Voyant un groupe de quatrième année en difficulté, elle se décida rapidement d'aller les aider.

Hermione se dépêcha d'atteindre le petit groupe d'élève. Malheureusement elle n'était pas arrivé assez vite et le groupe de six se retrouvait maintenant plus qu'à quatre. Sortant sa baguette elle visa un mangemort en lançant le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête.

- Expelliarmus.

Le sort atteignit le mangemort pile entre les deux yeux. Celui-ci se fit projeter en arrière et la baguette atterri dans la main tendu de Hermione. Celle-ci prit à peine le temps de réfléchir et cassa le bout de bois en deux morceau bien distinct. Les deux mangemorts restant se tournèrent vers elle. Profitant de cette diversion elle fit signe aux quatrièmes années de s'enfuir en direction de Poudlard. Se concentrant sur le combat qui allait venir elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Les mangemorts la regardait avec méfiance. Vu leur position de combat, ils étaient nouveau et certainement pas très entrainé. Cela lui redonna confiance et elle les toisa avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir contre Voldemort et ses sous-fifres. Ils avaient choisi le mauvais camp et Hermione allait leur faire regretter ce choix.

Pendant se temps, Ron cherchait les élèves les plus en difficulté. Il pestait contre les étudiants qui étaient sortis en masse aujourd'hui. Ils auraient dû rester bien sagement à l'intérieur du château en train de réviser pour leurs examens. Foulant à grande enjambé la pelouse de Poudlard, il repéra soudainement un petit première année qui était au sol. Un mangemort le tenait déjà en joug et allait surement bientôt lancer le sort de la mort. Il se mit à courir de plus belle. Le mangemort levait déjà sa baguette et avait le sort au bord des lèvres, lorsque Ron se jeta de tout son poids sur lui. Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva écrasé par un jaguar. Ron ne prit pas de risque et cassa le bras et les jambes du mangemort avec un puissant coup de mâchoire. Ensuite il saisit la baguette et la broya elle aussi. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Ensuite le jaguar se dirigea vers le première année terrorisé. Il se baissa et invita d'un coup de tête l'enfant de s'installer sur lui. Alors qu'il éloignait l'élève du danger, il repéra du coin de l'œil Hermione se battre contre deux mangemorts.

Celle-ci s'en sortait par ailleurs très bien. Elle n'avait qu'une petite égratignure sur son bras alors que ses deux adversaires étaient essoufflés. Ils n'allaient pas tenir encore très longtemps. Décidant d'agir au plus vite, Hermione lança un sortilège de désarmement puis le sortilège de pétrification. Les mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et se prirent les deux sorts en pleine tête, tombant ainsi la tête la première sur le sol. Hermione profita de son instant de répit pour souffler un peu. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Les élèves avaient été pour la plupart évacué et les professeurs avaient déjà commencé à rejoindre la bataille. Les mangemorts, eux, avaient arrêté de progresser vers le portes du château et combattaient en plusieurs groupe soit contre les professeurs, soit contre des élèves qui comme elle voulaient se battre. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, Hermione se déplaça vers un groupe de septième année qui avaient du mal à combattre les mangemorts et à protéger en même temps les élèves de premières années qui étaient derrière eux. Le combat était déjà bien avancé et lorsque Hermione arriva, plusieurs élèves de septième année avait été plus ou moins gravement blessé. Se jetant corps et âme dans la bataille, elle lança un Expelliarmus bien senti sur un mangemort. Son aide fut bien accueilli dans les rang des septième année.

Ron revenait une fois de plus dans le parc à la recherche des derniers étudiants à ramener dans le château lorsqu'il aperçu le groupe où Hermione se trouvait. Les première année étaient derrière le groupe de combattant et n'avait pratiquement aucun moyen de se replier vers les portes. Réagissant promptement, il se transforma une nouvelle fois dans sa forme Animagus pour aller rejoindre les enfants bloqués. Zigzaguant entre les sorts, il réussit finalement à atteindre le petit groupe. Il se re-transforma alors devant les yeux ébahi des première année. Il aperçu Hermione tourner rapidement la tête vers lui et lui faire un signe de tête avant que celle-ci se retourne de nouveau concentré sur son combat. Il se concentra alors sur les enfants devant lui et prit la parole.

- Personne n'est blessé? Questionna Ron.

- Non, on va bien. Répondit un élève.

- Bien, je vais vous ouvrir un chemin jusqu'au porte de Poudlard. Suivez-moi de près et surtout faites attention à vous. Comprit? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondirent les quelques premières années en cœur.

Tenant sa baguette devant lui, Ron commença à avancer prudemment vers les portes du château. Heureusement pour lui, les mangemorts étaient trop occupé avec les petits groupes de professeurs pour faire vraiment attention à eux et les attaquer. Il n'eut finalement besoin de maitriser qu'un seul mangemort ce qu'il réussit assez aisément. Ils atteignirent alors enfin les portes de Poudlard, lorsqu'il entendit des cris de terreur. Tournant la tête il regarda en direction de ceux-ci et grimaça. Sortant de la forêt interdite, Voldemort se tenait fièrement et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la bataille.

Minerva MacGonagall se battait fièrement à côté de son collègue Flitwick. Ensemble ils pouvaient tenir aisément contre un groupe de cinq mangemorts, mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient en combattre pas moins de dix en même temps. Soupirant, elle se baissa promptement pour évité un sort particulièrement noir. Tout cela n'était plus de son âge. Le professeur Dumbledore était parti prévenir les membres de l'ordre et les aurors de l'attaque qui avait lieu sur Poudlard et ne serait pas encore là avant un sérieux bout de temps. Les autres professeurs étaient aussi assez occupé. Ils étaient tous en sous-nombres et n'avaient put refuser l'aide que certains élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années avaient proposé. Même comme cela ils étaient en difficulté et si les renforts n'arrivaient pas bientôt, le combat serait définitivement perdu. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la source des hurlement et vit vous-savez-qui sortir de la forêt interdite, elle pria pour que le directeur et les renforts arrivent très vite. Se concentrant de nouveau sur le combat qu'elle avait lâché des yeux un instant pour regarda le seigneur des ténèbres, Minerva lança un un sort de métamorphose avancé droit sur le visage d'un mangemort. Celui-ci se transforma en une petite grenouille qui ne pouvait plus rien faire à part croasser.

Filius regarda sa collègue avec un petit sourire en coin. Minerva l'étonnerai toujours avec ses compétence en métamorphose. Il aurai pourtant dû y être habitué. C'était son style de combat et elle n'arrêtait pas de transformer ses adversaires en quelque chose d'inoffensif. Elle utilisait aussi la métamorphose comme moyen de défense. Elle conjurait un objet et le mettait sur le chemin entre elle et le sortilège. Lui, il avait un style de combat plus traditionnel. En fait il n'était pas connu dans le monde entier comme étant l'un des meilleur duelliste pour rien. Il avait un large éventail de sortilège et avait des réflexe hors norme pour son age. En fait, il s'amusait comme un petit fou dans ses combats. Grâce à sa petite taille, il arrivait plus facilement à esquiver les sorts et sa plus grande arme était sa grande précision. Décidant, qu'il avait trop perdu de temps avec les cinq mangemorts qui restaient, Filius envoya un sortilège de pétrification sur l'un des mangemort et un sortilège de babillage sur un autre. Les deux sorts atteignirent leurs cibles. Faisant un pas sur le coté pour éviter le sortilège qui se dirigeait vers lui, Filius répliqua immédiatement avec un autre sort de pétrification. Il n'en restait donc plus que deux. Mais le petit professeur n'eut pas le temps de s'en charger. En effet le professeur Rogue s'était approché dans le dos des adversaires et avait lancé deux stupefix bien placé.

Voldemort de son côté tuait tout ceux qui se dressait sur son chemin. Les quelques personnes qui essayèrent de résister se prirent rapidement des Avada. Personne ici n'était à son niveau et il s'ennuyait un peu. Le vieux fou n'était nul part en vu. D'un côté cela le soulageait, la victoire n'en serait que plus facile. Si celui-ci ne voulait pas protéger son précieux château tant pis pour lui. Même si le Lord noir ne croyait pas trop en cette explication. C'est pourquoi il faisait avancer ses troupes le plus rapidement possible en espérant avoir atteint le château avant que le vieux fou ne vienne lui barrer encore une fois la route. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche c'était que le survivant n'était nul part en vu. Il était pourtant persuadé que celui-ci se cachait quelque part ici. Il était tout bonnement impossible que le mioche qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant autant d'année ai disparu purement et simplement. Et le fait que Dumbledore l'entraine lui paraissait simplement impossible. Si celui-ci avait voulu le faire il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps déjà. Et il connaissait le vieux sénile. Il préférait garder une arme contrôlable plutôt que lui donner plus de pouvoir.

Voldemort et ses troupes avaient maintenant réussi à faire reculer les professeurs ainsi que les élèves jusqu'au portes du château. Esquissant nu sourire sur les lèvres Voldemort pensait que le moment était enfin arrivé de montrer ce qu'il savait faire et tuer tout ces sang de bourbe et traitre à leur sang. Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de magie noir de son invention quand une multitude de son de transplanage se firent entendre. Le directeur était apparu juste devant lui. Les membres de l'ordre et les aurors avaient quant à eux encercler tout les mangemorts. Cette arrivé fut acclamé par le camp de la lumière. Voldemort, lui, aborda une grimace de dégout. Il décida de prendre la parole.

- Tu es arrivé trop tard vieux fou. Ce soir je vais te tuer et prendre ce château!

- C'est ce qu'on verra Tom. Répondit mystérieusement Dumbledore

- Avant que je ne te tue, dis-moi où as-tu cacher le garçon!

- Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il est loin de toi et j'espère bien qu'il pourra revenir en meilleur forme pour te vaincre!

- Menteur! Où l'as-tu donc caché?

- Je ne l'ai pas caché Tom, tu t'en ai occupé tout seul.

Perdant patience le seigneur des ténèbres jeta le premier sort. C'était son sort de magie noir qu'il voulait lancer tout à l'heure. Un rayon noir sorti de sa baguette pour se diriger droit vers le sorcier du côté de la lumière. Réagissant rapidement pour quelqu'un de son âge, Dumbledore convoqua un mur de pierre. Le sort alla s'écraser promptement contre celui-ci le faisant exploser en en mille morceau. Ne laissant pas de temps à son adversaire, le directeur de Poudlard leva de nouveau sa baguette et lança un sort coupant.

Dumbledore savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de repousser le mage noir. Pour cela il devait tenir le temps nécessaire pour que son adversaire s'essouffle. Bien qu'il n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le considérait toujours comme le plus grand mage de tout les temps après Merlin lui-même. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir. Voldemort commençait à vieillir aussi et bientôt le jeune Harry pourrait le vaincre. Il ne doutait pas que celui-ci avait progressé durant son voyage dans le temps. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait plus le même. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait parlé au Elfes juste avant la bataille et que ceux-ci connaissait tout de Harry Potter.

Ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure que la bataille entre Voldemort et Dumbledore avait commencé. Les sorts fusaient toujours avec autant de rapidité pourtant on sentait que le directeur de Poudlard commençait à faiblir. . Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle et ses sorts se faisaient de moins en moins précis. Remarquant cela Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de charrier son vieil ennemi.

- On commence déjà a fatiguer vieux fou? Je te pensais plus résistant que cela!

Décidant de ne pas répliquer par les mots, Albus lança un sort de désarmement sur son adversaire. Celui-ci n'étant pas très vigilant se le prit de plein fouet, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette et un bon de cinq mètre en arrière. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du vénérable directeur. Il avait enfin réussi à avoir Jedusor. Sa baguette fermement tenu dans sa main droite et celle du mage noir dans la gauche, Albus se dirigea tranquillement vers son ancien élève. Les combats au alentour c'était arrêté pour voir le combattant de la lumière s'approcher vers celui du mal. Les mangemorts commençaient à avoir peur pour leur maître pensant que le vieux fou allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec leurs maîtres. Le reste des personnes présentes commençaient à sentir leur cœur se gonfler de joie. Vous-savez-qui avait été mit en déroute. Dumbledore était le meilleur.

C'est alors que tout se passa très vite. Albus s'approchait toujours triomphalement de son ennemi. Celui-ci regardait son professeur avancer doucement vers lui. Il se concentrait de plus en plus ce qu'il voulait faire était pratiquement impossible. Mais impossible n'etait pas un mot pour lui. Rassemblant toute ses forces et toute sa magie dans sa main il ne prononça que deux mots.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un faisceau de lumière verte sortit de la main droite de Voldemort et alla directement percuté le vieux directeur. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarté de stupeur ne croyant pas à sa mort imminente. Et c'est dans cette expression figé que le corps de l'honorable mage tomba. Voldemort se releva haletant et regarda autour de lui triomphalement.

Hermione regardait bouche-bée son directeur tomber. C'était impossible n'est-ce pas? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait toujours tenu tête à Voldemort. Il était le sorcier le plus fort. Il était invincible. Il allait se relever et reprendre le combat. Tout comme Harry, il allait survivra au sortilège de la mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui pour les diriger. Comment allaient-ils gagner la bataille à Poudlard, si même le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas tenir tête au mage noir. Ça ne servirait à plus rien de lutter, dans tout les cas ils allaient perdre. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de gagner et ils allaient tous mourir.

Ronald regarda son vénérable directeur se prendre le sortilège de la mort. Il ferma alors les yeux. Tout était perdu. Ils n'y avait plus rien à faire la seule autre personne capable de battre le seigneur des ténèbres n'étaient pas présente. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard allait tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Poudlard était sa maison de cœur, il était hors de question qu'il la donne aux mangemorts sans lutter pour elle. Avec un nouvel éclat de détermination dans les yeux, Ron leva sa baguette prêt à défendre Poudlard de toute ses forces même si cela ne servait désormais à plus rien.

Minerva était en état de choc. Albus ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle sentit doucement mais surement les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux puis tracer leurs chemin sur ses joues. Albus n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. Ils auraient pourtant dû voir que mentor commençait à se faire vieux. Il avait après tout cent cinquante ans. Mais non, ils avaient tous compté sur lui, ignorant les signe de vieillesse. Il avait été le plus grand sorcier de cette époque, c'est pourquoi ils avaient compté aveuglement sur lui et voilà ou cela l'avait mené. Albus Dumbledore était mort et le château allait être au main de Voldemort.

Severus regardait sans y croire le corps de son mentor et protecteur étendu sur le sol, mort. L'information pénétrait petit à petit dans son esprit. Albus n'allait pas se relever, il n'allait plus jamais lui proposer un bonbon au citron. Il ne serait plus jamais énervé contre lui et les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres allait gagner. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoivent un mouvement à la lisière de la forêt. Fronçant des sourcils, il regarda de plus attentivement le coin où il avait cru apercevoir le mouvement. Là, tapis dans l'ombre se trouvaient plusieurs personne. Ennemi ou ami il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ces personne étaient belle et bien présente. Se rapprochant discrètement, il aperçu alors quelques-unes des silhouettes tenir ce qu'il semblaient être des arcs.

Albericht regarda tristement la silhouette du directeur de Poudlard allongé à jamais sur le sol. Ils étaient arrivé trop tard pour le protéger. Par contre il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver Poudlard et les étudiants qui attendaient dedans. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que la plupart des elfes s'étaient mis en position et semblaient attendre son signal pour tirer une salve de flèche magique sur leurs adversaires. Levant doucement son bras, il l'abaissa d'un coup sec donnant ainsi le signal aux archer de tirer. Sortant sa baguette, il se leva prêt à se jeter dans la bataille et se frotter à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Plusieurs autres elfes avaient fait de même.

Severus se demandait ce que les silhouettes allaient faire lorsque des flèches apparurent de nul part et ne toucha que les mangemorts en tuant quelques uns. Surpris, il tourna son regard vers la forêt et vu les silhouettes sortir de celle-ci. Ils étaient nombreux. Une bonne cinquantaine et tous tenaient leurs baguette magique devant eux. Il se jetèrent directement sur les mangemorts les plus proches. Severus ne mit pas plus longtemps à réfléchir et alla les rejoindre.

Albericht regarda ses compagnons se précipiter sur les mangemorts. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre Voldemort. Il se plaça fermement entre lui et le feu directeur et regarda fixement le mage noir dans les yeux. Celui-ci surprit commença à prendre la parole.

- Qui est-tu jeune fou pour essayer de me défier ainsi?

- Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance Tom. Mais aujourd'hui tu peux me considérer comme étant ton adversaire.

- Pauvre fou. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des sorciers prêt à mourir aussi jeune.

- C'est ce que nous verrons Tom, A trop sous-estimer ton adversaire tu pourrais avoir des surprises. C'est un conseil que je te donne.

- Je n'ai pas à avoir de conseil de ta part. Avada Kedavra.

Albericht fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Il ne servait à rien d'utiliser la magie pour cela. Il savait déjà comment la bataille allait se finir. Les elfes allaient sans problème avoir le dessus sur les mangemorts et Voldemort serait surpris par ses sorts. Albericht voyait très bien qu'il était non seulement sous-estimé mais qu'en plus Voldemort croyait qu'il était un humain et il n'y connaissais rien en sortilège elfique. Ça serait sa principale carte. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il pouvait l'amocher très sérieusement.

Voldemort grimaça lorsqu'il vit son adversaire faire un pas sur le côté. Envoyer le sortilège de mort sans baguette l'avait épuisé et son nouvel ennemi semblait pas si téméraire que cela. En tout cas il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour lui. Pesant le pour et le contre, celui qui c'était auto-proclamé Lord regarda a nouveau la personne en face de lui. Celle-ci était assez grand et svelte mais paraissait quand même assez jeune. Il devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus. Ses long cheveux cascadait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Dans ceux-ci se reflétaient une bague en argent qui les attachaient en queue de cheval. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le seigneur des ténèbres fut les oreilles de la personne. Elles étaient pointu. Très pointu. Un peu comme un elfe de maison. Mais c'était impossible les elfes n'existait pas n'est-ce pas? Il ne pu pousser sa réflexion plus loin un sort dans une langue inconnue.

- Gae Uireb

Tom se jeta promptement en dehors du sort analysant de nouveau son adversaire qui relevait sa baguette avec un autre sort sur ses lèvres. Sachant alors qu'il ne pouvait gagner contre cet inconnu Voldemort prit une inspiration puis transplana. Il le fit juste au bon moment puisqu'un deuxième sort lancé par Albericht atterrit pile où se trouvait le mage noir quelques instants plus tôt. Les mangemorts ne voyant plus leur maître paniquèrent et transplanèrent aussi.

_Fin du Flashback_

Ce jour là, Ils avaient réussi à capturer une dizaine de mangemorts, mais cela était bien peu comparé au perte. Une vingtaine d'élève était mort et le professeur d'étude de moldu l'était aussi. Sans oublier Albus Dumbledore. Une cérémonie avait eu lieu en l'hommage de tous les morts. Puis un enterrement dans le cimetière de Poudlard pour le professeur Dumbledore. Les examens avaient exceptionnellement tous été décalé au mois de septembre. Et c'est dans une ambiance de deuil que Hermione était revenue chez elle.

Le lendemain, Hermione se dépêcha de terminer sa valise. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix allait arriver dans moins de dix minutes. Une fois là-bas elle pourrait alors enfin donner sa réponse à Ron et reverrait enfin son meilleur ami.

Voilà enfin fini! Gae Uireb veut dire peur éternel. Je vous dit à la prochaine pour un nouveaux chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en m'envoyant une review.


	2. Réveil difficile

Voilà le chapitre deux! Prenez plaisir à le lire!

Chapitre 2 : réveil difficile

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh regardait son patient qui dormait tranquillement depuis qu'il était revenu. Certain professeurs était venu la voir pour se renseigner sur l'état de son patient. Celui-ci était toujours dans le même état et malheureusement son réveil ne dépendait que de lui. C'est pour cela que Pompom était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce que son patient avait subi durant l'année où il avait disparu mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller pour affronter la réalité. Et cela durait depuis trois semaines.

Harry flottait dans le vide depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de revivre les évènements qui s'était passé cette année. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir tué son professeur. Et le fait de revoir Rogue à son arrivé ici le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait connu un Severus gentil avec qui il avait partagé beaucoup de bon moment le revoir de nouveau froid avec lui avait été un choc qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonté. Il avait préférer fuir la réalité plutôt que de vivre dasn ce monde qui lui faisait si mal. Il savait que c'était sa punition. Les elfes le lui avait dit avant de partir. Il vivrait à tout jamais avec ses remords. Mais la tout de suite il n'en pouvait plus. Entre tous il avait du revoir Severus en premier lieu. Il aurait tellement préféré ne jamais le revoir! Alors il avait décidé de vivre dans ce monde à jamais. Il ne voulais plus affronter la réalité. Il pourrait ne plus se rappeler pour sa rédemption. Il devait rester ici vivre à jamais avec ses remords. C'était réellement le meilleur choix. Harry referma ses yeux et s'apprêta de nouveau à affronter cette année si belle et terrible en même temps.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh était depuis longtemps partie se coucher. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus que les professeurs dans Poudlard, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de rester dormir dans l'infirmerie et surveiller son élève. C'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la fenêtre se cassant ni qu'elle ne vit la silhouette s'approcher de la forme de Harry. Elle n'entendit pas non plus la silhouette chuchoter quelque chose puis celle-ci repartir comme elle était venu.

Harry était encore en train de revivre la mort de Mr Lichtenberg lorsque quelque chose changea. En effet il entendit venir de nulle part et en même temps de partout la même phrase :

- Il est temps de te réveiller Harry. Ce monde a encore besoin de toi. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu trouvera la rédemption.

Harry se releva dans ce monde tout noir. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Il savait même très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, mais c'était impossible cet homme était mort. Il le savait pertinemment puisqu'il avait tué lui même Albericht Lichtenberg. La voix venait-elle de sa conscience ou se pouvait-il que son professeur était en vie par un miracle encore inconnu? Le seul moyen de le vérifier était de se réveiller. Mais comment pouvait-il? Il n'y avait que le noir l'entourant. Un vide si étouffant qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Aucune lumière nulle part, rien qui pouvait le guider. Il essaya de faire un pas mais rien ne se passa. Son anxiété remonta d'un cran. Et s'il ne pouvait pas sortir de cet endroit? Devait-il rester ainsi à jamais? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait sortir d'ici. Il voulait croire que son professeur était bien en vie et que c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendu. Il voulait se réveiller!

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il c'était passé. Il avait juste tellement voulu se réveiller! Ensuite tout avait été vite. Une lumière blanche l'entourant un flash et puis la vu sur un plafond blanc. Le plafond de l'infirmerie. Le survivant senti une brise fraîche arriver jusque son lit. Se relevant doucement pour ne pas avoir de vertige, il sortit de son lit. La brise le mena jusque la fenêtre brisé. Regardant par celle-ci, Il aperçut au loin une silhouette. Elle se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt interdite et il aurait jurer qu'elle regardait par ici. Alors Harry voulu y croire. Il voulu croire qu'Albericht n'était pas mort dans ce monde et que celui-ci savait tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Soudain il se souvint que les elfes savait tout ce qu'ils se passait dans les mondes parallèles si ceux-ci le voulaient. Il se souvint que si Albericht était vivant ici, il se souviendrait de son année passé avec lui. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire clair. Un rire de joie. Il en était sûr, il avait entendu son professeur et celui-ci était vivant. Il se souvenait aussi de qui il était, de tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'autre monde. Il n'était pas seul. Un bruit le fit se retourner brusquement.

Mme Pomfresh, n'arrivait plus à dormir. Quelque chose l'avait réveiller mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Décidant de se lever elle se dirigeât vers l'infirmerie. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller. Traversant le simple couloir qui séparait ses logements à l'infirmerie elle ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la fit rester sur place. Devant une fenêtre ouverte se tenait le survivant qui s'était brusquement retourné. Sentant le soulagement, son devoir reprit finalement le dessus.

- Mr Potter! Que faites-vous donc en dehors de votre lit!

- Euh... la fenêtre était cassé et la brise m'a réveillé? Dit innocemment le concerné

- C'est cela... Ne me prenez pas pour un véracrasse! Allez retournez au lit maintenant!

Ne voulant pas contrarier dès le début la dragonne de l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigeât docilement vers son lit. Il se sentait soulagé et un peu heureux. Son professeur était vivant. Une fois dans son lit, l'infirmière se dirigeât vers une étagère et revint quelque instant plus tard avec les mains rempli de potions.

- Tenez, buvez-moi tout cela! Et n'en perdez pas une goutte! Elles sont toutes aussi importante les unes que les autres!

Harry grimaça, il devait en avaler une bonne dizaine. Il sentait déjà que le goût allait être horrible. Après dix minutes de plainte de menaces et de potions avalées, Harry osa poser la question qu'il avait depuis un certain temps sur les lèvres.

- Dans combien de temps je pourrais sortir? Je me sens en pleine forme! Et je dois aller vérifier quelque chose de très important pour moi!

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas venant de vous!

- Parce que je vous pose la question à chaque fois?

- Surement. Très bien tu ne sortira pas avant au moins trois jours! Tues rester inconscient trois semaine tout de même. Je veut te garder en observation un minimum de temps. Si tu veux voir quelqu'un je peux lui demander de venir. Si c'est Ron ou Hermione, il seront très content de savoir que tu vas bien et tu les retrouvera surement à la fin de la semaine donc tu peux patienter jusque là.

- Ce n'est pas eux que je veux voir et à moins que vous connaissiez les elfes...

- Comment savez vous a propos des elfes Mr Potter? Seul ceux présent à la bataille sont au courant!

- Quelle bataille?

- Ce n'est rien, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. Quel elfe voulez-vous voir?

- Albericht Lichtenberg. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous connaissiez!

- Albericht? C'est pas l'elfe qui... Non oubliez je vais essayer de l'emmener. Maintenant je vais vous chercher de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, je pense que cela vous fera du bien!

- Merci Madame.

Harry bu la potion d'une traite et se rendormi tout de suite. Pompom quant à elle prit un lit pour surveiller son patient préféré et suivit bientôt l'exemple de son élève.

Le lendemain, Pompom se réveilla au première lueur de l'aube. Sachant que Harry allait dormir pendant encore plusieurs heure elle se dirigeât directement vers les appartements de Minerva. Elle savait qu'il était tôt et qu'elle allait sûrement la réveiller. Mais elle voulait absolument aider son patient. Et il voulait rencontrer cet Albericht. Pour cela Minerva était la seul qui pouvait l'aider. Les autres professeurs était parti soit chez eux, soit au quartier général de l'ordre. Sauf le nouveau directeur Severus Rogue et Minerva qui s'inquiétait pour son élève. Et il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Severus, elle connaissait très bien la relation entre le professeur et l'élève.

Elle était enfin arriver devant le tableau qui abritait le quartier de Minerva et demanda poliment au tableau qu'elle devait voir le professeur dans les plus bref délai. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre et quinze minutes plus tard le tableau s'ouvrit de lui même laissant place à une Minerva habillé tant bien que mal. Elle devint inquiète lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'infirmière, croyant que son élève avait eu quelque chose de plus grave. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, laissant la place à Pompom pour que celle-ci puisse passer. Après s'être confortablement installé, Pompom devança sa collègue et prit la parole

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry c'est réveillé cette nuit. Je lui ai donné toute les potions dont il a besoin et maintenant il dort tranquillement. Ce qui me fait venir c'est qu'il m'a demandé quelque chose de très particulier. Je n'ai pas comprit comment il pouvait le connaître d'ailleurs.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait voir l'elfe Albericht. C'était sa seule condition pour rester au lit trois jours. Et cela m'étonne beaucoup. Harry discute généralement pendant plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir sortir plus tôt. Et là il a suffit que je lui promette qu'il peut rencontrer cet elfe pour qu'il se calme!

- Comment a-t-il pu connaître Monsieur Lichtenberg. Est-il au courant de la bataille?

- Non, puisqu'il m'a demandé de quelle bataille je parlais. Je n'ai pas non plus voulu lui annoncer la mort de Dumbledore. Il vient juste de sortir de son coma. Le moindre choc pourrait le faire retomber dedans. Je ne veux pas que cela soit le cas.

- Tu veux qu'on cache la mort d'Albus à Harry? Il va bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre! Et il nous en voudra de ne pas lui avoir dit!

- Crois-moi, c'est pour son bien! Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir maintenant que son mentor est mort. Moins de choc il aura, mieux ça sera. Nous lui annoncerons la mauvaise nouvelle quand il ira mieux. C'est à dire quand il sera entouré de ses amis.

- Donc il vaut mieux qu'il ne voie pas Severus c'est ça?

- Exactement. Harry est fragile en ce moment. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de le protéger!

- Je vois. Et tu veux que j'aille retrouver cet Albericht pour qu'il lui parle?

- Si c'est possible, je préfèrerais rester avec Harry pour le moment. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises s'il est seul!

- Il ne va pas mal à ce point quand même?

- Minerva! Le coma qu'a fait Harry n'est dû à rien d'autre qu'à lui!Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'année où il n'était pas là mais s'il s'est réfugié à l'intérieur de lui comme il l'a fait c'était juste pour fuir la vérité. Et vu tout ce qu'il à déjà vécu ça ne devait pas être tout rose. Je n'ai jamais eu un patient qui allait bien après toutes les épreuves que Harry a subi, Alors le voir fuir la réalité me fait peur!

- Je vois. Très bien Pompom, dès que je serais un peu mieux habillé, j'irai dans la forêt interdite pour essayer de retrouver les elfes. Avec un peu de chance je trouverais cet Albericht.

- Merci Minerva, je vais retourner de ce pas auprès de Harry.

Minerva parcourait les long couloir de Poudlard pour sortir dans le parc. En même temps ses pensées se tournait vers la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Pompom. Le ton angoissé de l'infirmière lui faisait peur, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que Harry aille aussi mal et cela l'inquiétait. Dans toutes les lettres qu'il avait échangé avec ses amis, il n'avait jamais parlé d'une difficulté quelconque qui avait pu le mettre comme cela. Et au lieu de la rassuré, Pompom n'avait fait que l'inquiété un peu plus. C'est pourquoi elle s 'était immédiatement habillé et s'était dirigé vers les grandes portes. Peut être que cet Albericht savait quelque chose que eux ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait peut être aider son élève. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Harry n'avait pas été là lors de la grande bataille puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de la mort du directeur alors comment était_il au courant des elfes. Même elle pensait qu'ils étaient une légende avant des les avoir vu de ses propres yeux!

Minerva avait enfin atteint les doubles portes et les ouvrirent. Elle frissonna un peu sous la fraicheur de la matinée. Bien qu'étant en été, le matin était quand même un peu froid pour la saison. Elle commença à se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Arrivé à mi-parcours, elle distingua au niveau de la chaumière de Hagrid, celui-ci en train de parler à quelqu'un. Prit d'un étrange sentiment, elle se dirigea vers ceux-ci.

Harry se sentait bien. Il voulu se retourner pour retrouver le sommeil qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'il se rappela des derniers évènements. Soudainement, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, il espérait revoir son professeur le plus vite possible. Il retombait dans ses doutes et angoisses lorsque le rideau entourant son lit se tira dévoilant Madame Pomfresh, le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Lichtenberg. Lorsque Harry vit ce dernier, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Sourire que son professeur lui renvoya. Le survivant fut soulagé, son professeur avait sourit. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Pourrais-je parler à Harry seul s'il vous plait Mesdames? Demanda poliment Albericht

- Hors de question que je laisse … Commença Pompom avant d'être coupé par Harry

- S'il vous plait Madame! Il faut que je lui parle seul, Je vous en prie!

- Pompom, laissons les seuls. Coupa sèchement Minerva

- Mais Minerva!

- Pas de mais, allez venez!

C'est ainsi que MacGonagall et Pomfresh repassèrent les rideau et disparurent dans l'infirmerie.

- Luith pen dang.

- Un sortilège sans bruit? Demanda curieusement Harry

- Les oreilles et dans ce cas là les rideaux ont des oreilles! Tes professeurs sont sortis un peu trop vite à mon goût. Commenta Albericht

- Je vois. Êtes-vous … Osa demander Harry avant que sa gorge se resserre

- Tu connais déjà cette réponse Harry. Je ne suis pas ton Albericht mais je le suis en même temps.

- Je sais mais... commença Harry

- Tu as tué le Albericht du monde où tu te trouvais. Tu ne pourras jamais le refaire revenir. Même si je sais ce qui c'est passé là bas, je ne remplacerais jamais totalement cet Albericht. Ici je suis quelqu'un de diffèrent. Albericht secouait lentement la tête en disant cette phrase

- Je vois.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserais tomber. Dans ce monde, les elfes sont avec toi n'oublie jamais cela! Reprit de plus bel Albericht

- Mais j'ai tué! Le cri de Harry était presque désespéré.

- Ton Albericht était content de sacrifier sa vie. Tu sais il t'aimait bien, et je peux t'assurer qu'il était heureux et qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu!

- Alors pourquoi les elfes m'ont dit que c'était ma faute!

- Tu devais retourner dans ce monde. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu dois encore tuer Voldemort ici. Laisserai tu tes amis se débrouiller ici.

- Dans ce monde, Ils attendent de moi que je détruise simplement Tom! J'en ai marre, ici je n'ai personne qui e considère simplement comme Harry! Là bas, j'avais trouvé une famille qui m'aimait!

- Es-tu en train de dire que tes amis d'ici te considère simplement comme le survivant devant tuer Voldemort? Es-tu réellement sûr que rien ne te retiens dans ce monde? A la base c'est le tien.

- Et on m'a toujours traité pour ma célébrité. On m'a Hais et Aimé pour cela. Là bas j'étais juste Alexander.

- Je vois. Laisse moi juste te dire une chose, Tu dois tuer Voldemort ici car c'est ton destin. Tu doit le faire, ensuite je te renverrais dans l'autre monde si c'est celui que tu considère comme le tien. Ça te va?

- Pourquoi vous feriez ça? Je ne vous connais même pas!

- Harry! Certes je ne suis pas l'Albericht que tu as connu mais je suis en même temps le même . Et si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, crois-tu que je serais venu jusqu'ici? Crois-tu que j'aurais défendu ce château que tu aimes temps? Crois-tu réellement que je ne m'intéresse pas à ton bien être? T'aurais-je réveillé dans ce cas?

- Je... Je ne sais plus, je suis complètement perdu! Harry était désespéré

- Ce que tu as subi à la fin de ton année de sixième, t'as complètement changé, mais tu es encore digne de recevoir l'aide des elfes. Tu es le parfait mélange entre le bien et le mal. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es le parfait équilibre de ce monde.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus!

- Ne doutes pas! Tu feras trembler tes ennemis. Ils auront peur de toi. Tu es un homme fort qui en a déjà vu beaucoup. Tu peux te relever!

- Comment?

- En ayant confiance en toi! Sois comme le roseau, pli mais ne casse jamais! Sois fort! Compte sur tes amis. Ceux de ce monde et ceux de l'autre! Compte sur ceux qui te vois comme Harry et non le survivant! Tu peux y arriver!

- Vous serez toujours là pour moi?

- Toujours, dans la limite du possible! Nin Albericht, gwestan o beria Harry Potter a o na.

Suite à cette phrase un halo entoura Albericht et Harry. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Le professeur avait jurer de le protéger et d'être la pour lui! Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses yeux. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était plus seul jamais!

- Très bien, Je serais fort! Je tuerais Face de serpent et ensuite je retournerais là où je suis le mieux. Je ne veux pas de reconnaissance, simplement vivre! Est-ce trop demander?

- Tout le monde veut vivre, à toi de trouver la force pour le faire.

- Nin Harry Potter, gwestan o degi Tom Elvis Jedusor a o gwanno ed.

C'était au tour d'Albericht d'être surpris. Mais en même temps il était heureux. Il ne s'en faisait plus pour le garçon devant lui. Celui-ci tel un phénix avait réussi à renaitre de ses cendres. Il était devenu un homme. Un homme que beaucoup allait suivre et ses ennemis allaient avoir peur, très peur du nouveau Harry.

- Maintenant professeur parlez moi de cette bataille qui a eu lieu à Poudlard? Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh voulait me cacher?

- Voldemort a pénétré le château. Comment il a réussi, je ne sais pas, mais le résultat est lourd du côté de l'ordre. Certain élèves sont morts et Albus Dumbledore aussi.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est mort?

- Oui, tu dois te douter qu'il n'est plus très jeune. Le combat contre Voldemort l'a fatigué et il s'est fait avoir. Je suis désolé.

- Je vois. Voldemort est-il plus puissant?

- Il est plus puissant que celui que tu as déjà tué. Il faut que tu progresse encore pour pouvoir le tuer. Le sort que tu as utilisé dans l'autre monde ne marchera sûrement pas dans celui-ci.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a ton sang.

- Et alors?

- Tu ne peux pas détruire Tom tant qu'il possède ton sang. Tout du moins avec des sorts Elfiques. Le sang est très important. La magie que tu envois dans ton sort elfique réagit avec ton sang. La magie ne voudra pas attaquer Voldemort car celui-ci possède ton sang. La magie croira alors t'attaquer toi et ne voudra jamais blesser son possesseur.

- Comment je peux le battre alors? Je ne peux pas le tuer avec des sorts sorcier et je ne peux pas utiliser les sorts elfiques?

- Tu trouveras surement la réponse. Je crois en toi! Maintenant, il est temps que je reparte vers les miens. Mais n'oublie pas, les elfes sont avec toi et tes alliés sont plus nombreux que ce que tu peux penser.

Cette dernière phrase le fit réfléchir. Tandis que Albericht disparaissait derrière le rideau, Harry se demandait de quels alliés celui-ci avait bien pu parler. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que depuis le début, Albericht avait parler de plusieurs ennemis et pas seulement de Voldemort.

Les trois jours, se passèrent assez vite pour Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir aux paroles d'Albericht. Un peu plus chaque jour, sans s'en rendre compte, sa volonté s'était renforcé et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Détruire Tom et retourner auprès de sa famille de cœur. Le survivant regarda résolument la bâtisse se trouvant devant lui. C'était le quartier général de l'ordre. Minerva MacGonagall se trouvait juste à côté de lui et s'engageait déjà vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait déjà avec une grosse masse sur lui. Relevant les yeux, il aperçut Hermione s'accrocher comme une bouée de sauvetage autour de son cou. Son visage se referma immédiatement. Dans sa tête il avait cru que c'était Lily qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison, portant il savait très bien qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un certain bout de temps. N'ayant toujours pas dit un mot, Il se retrouva entrainé par celle-ci vers les marches de l'escalier. Cela lui plu encore moins. De quel droit croyait-elle pouvoir faire cela. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait. Tanya n'aurait jamais fait ça et l'aurait respecté. Secouant la tête, il chassa ses dernières pensés. Pourquoi diable comparait-il Hermione à Lily ou même Tanya? Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre elle alors qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait changé!

Il était finalement arrivé en haut des escaliers et avait même atteint la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci était tranquillement installé sur son lit et se leva promptement lorsqu'il aperçu Hermione arriver avec son meilleur ami. Harry était enfin là! En chair et en os. Le roux alla serrer la main de son ami et commença à parler.

- Eh Harry! Comment vas-tu?

- Salut Ron! Ça va et toi mon vieux?

- Sa va! Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous! Pas trop long cette année?

- Non c'était super tout compte fais.

- Et si tu nous la racontait en détail?

Harry passa alors les trois heures suivantes à raconter son année en détail. Il avait dû s'arrêter un certain nombre de fois lorsque Hermione ou Ron poussait des exclamation ou même commençait à s'énerver. Lui même avait répliquer en disant que ça ne les regardaient pas s'il av ait voulu faire ami-ami avec Rogue et que celui-ci avait été de très bonne compagnie. Sur cette remarque Ron avait un peu fait la gueule mais s'était vite de nouveau intéressé au récit. Leur réaction à la fin ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu es devenu mangemort! Comment as-tu pu! En plus tu as tué!

- Ron arrête! Harry n'avait pas le choix! Le pauvre! N'est-ce pas Harry?

- On a toujours le choix Hermione. Mais j'ai choisi toutes les actions que j'ai faites et je ne le regrette pas. Du moins plus maintenant.

La réaction de ses amis l'avait de nouveau énervé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il en avait assez de Ron qui le critiquait tout le temps et de Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Avaient-ils toujours été comme cela avec lui?

- Racontez moi plutôt votre année.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Hermione se lance dans un long monologue entrecoupé par des réflexion de Ron. Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. En gros ils avaient passé l' année à s'entrainer, ils se croyaient forts et sortaient ensemble. Rien de bien passionnant. Mais Ron qui avait digéré la pilule sur le fait que Harry avait été un mangemort continua le discours.

- Puisqu'on est tous animagus, sa serait génial qu'on se donne des surnoms et aussi un nom de groupe!

- Ça parait bien oui mais que suggère tu?

- Attend j'ai une bonne idée, puisque Harry sait parler Elfique il pourrait nous trouver des noms dans cette langue! Ça ferait classe!

- T'as pas souvent des idées génial Ron mais celle-là est pas mal!

- Merci Hermione! Es-tu en train de me traiter d'idiot? s'offusqua Ron.

- Jamais j'oserais! Bon Harry On te donne des idées et tu pourrais traduire?

- Pas de problème.

- Bon alors d'abord Ron. Voyons voir... Idiot, costaux. Commença malicieusement Hermione.

- Colérique! Rajouta Harry.

- Eh je vous permet pas!

- Mais non t'inquiètes pas, on te taquinais! Alors voyons voir, Courageux, Fort, Fidèle. Tu propose quoi Harry?

- Thenin. Ça veux dire fort, loyal, fidèle.

- Super! Bon maintenant c'est pour toi Hermione! Miss je sais tout, Touffe euh... Essaya de trouver Ron.

- Tu manque d'imagination mon petit Ron!

- Pourquoi pas Goll? Ça veux dire intelligent. Après tout tu es l'intello du groupe. Sans toi on est mal.

- Pas mal trouvé!

- Pourquoi ça sonne mieux en Elfique qu'en Anglais? On dirait que ce n'est plus une insulte!

- Qui t'as dit que ça en était une?

- Bon, à toi maintenant Harry.

- Je connais déjà mon nom. Ce sera Harthad

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

- A vous de trouver! Pour indice c'est ce que je suis dans ce monde.

- Allez dit!

- Non! Bon pour le groupe je propose maethor o dae.

- Et ça veux dire?

- Les guerrier de l'ombre.

- Ça fait pas un peu sombre justement?

- Non moi j'aime bien. On va se battre dans l'ombre justement.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Harry se précipita vers les escaliers. Il avait entendu une voix qui lui faisait plaisir. Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. En bas des escaliers, deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'affronter se tenait en joug. Enfin plus exactement Severus Rogue pointait du bout de sa baguette Lichtenberg. Harry Descendit le reste des marches et surprit tout le monde en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe.

- Albericht! Que fais-tu ici?

- Officiellement, Je suis le médiateur entre les elfes et les humains habitant à Poudlard. Officieusement je suis ici pour te rendre la vie plus supportable.

- Vous voulez dire que vous venez lécher les bottes du Golden Boy!

La voix de Severus fit frissonner Harry. C'était la même! Certes l'âge avait quand même apporté quelque changement mais l'intonation restait la même. Pourquoi le professeur devait-il autant le détester dans ce monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se crispa dans les bras de son ami.

- Je ne vous permet pas! Je ne vais certainement pas lécher les bottes d'un humain. Je suis un elfe après tout. Mais je considère Harry comme mon ami. Et en tant que tel je serais présent à ses côtés.

- Et le pauvre petit Harry sera de nouveau chouchouté!

- Que savez vous exactement de Harry Potter? Êtes-vous réellement sûr de ne pas voir l'image de son père à travers de lui? Harry Potter n'est pas James Potter. On se demande ici qui est l'adulte et qui est l'adolescent.

- De quel droit osez-vous?

- De quel droit j'ose dire la vérité?

- Je vous...

- Assez!

La voix de Harry retentit dans toute la petite maisonnée. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas voir Albericht et celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami se battre pour lui. Il en avait assez.

- Comment pouvez vous vous battre de la sorte! On est tous du même côté alors ça suffit. De toute façon il est l'heure de manger! Professeur vous n'avez aucun droit de juger Albericht! Vous ne connaissez rien de lui! Et toi Albericht! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu te dispute contre lui. Tout sauf lui!

- Il n'est pas Lui Harry!

- Même, je ne veux rien savoir!

Sa petite tirade fit son effet. Severus allait rajouter quelque chose mais cela le surprenait. Pourquoi Potter avait-il prit sa défense? Et qui était ce Lui?

Voilà chapitre terminé! Laissez moi vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises.

Luith pen dang : Sortilège

Nin Albericht, gwestan o beria Harry Potter a o na. : Moi Albericht, jure de proteger Harry Potter et d'etre là

Nin Harry Potter, gwestan o degi Tom Elvis Jedusor a o gwanno ed : moi Harry Potter, jure de detruire Tom Elvis Jedusor et de ne pas mourir avant

Harthad : Essayer de trouver. J'attends vos suggestions

Voilà c'est tout! Et je vous dit au prochain chapitre!


	3. Poudlard

Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci pour vos reviews et de me soutenir malgré le temps de parution très erratique de la fanfic et maintenant place au nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

On était maintenant le premier septembre et Harry se retrouvait entouré par Remus, Kingsley et Fol- œil. Il avait été convenu que ces trois là soient ses gardes du corps pour l'emmener à la gare king cross. Cela énervait Harry bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Les vacances qu'il avait passé dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius avait été un vrai supplice. On lui avait tout d'abord interdit de pratiquer la magie et on l'avait pris pour un gamin de six ans. Tout le monde faisait attention à lui comme s'il était en sucre et sa patience avait commencé à bien diminuer. Le pire avait été sa relation avec Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-là passaient plus de temps ensemble et lorsqu'ils étaient avec Harry, ils le regardaient avec attention comme s'il allait s'effondrer dans ma seconde qui suivait. Et sa relation avec le professeur Rogue avait également été horrible. Il avait retrouvé son professeur détestable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer avec le Severus du passé.

Tout cela pour dire que lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il devrait avoir une protection avait achevé sa patience et il s'était muré dans un silence bénéfique. Comme si lui Harry Potter ne savait pas se défendre ! Lorsqu'il eut passé la barrière et aperçu le train, il se précipita dedans sans un regard en arrière. Les adultes sachant l'humeur du jeune sorcier soupirèrent restèrent sur le quai pour attendre que le train parte pour le château.

Remus regarda la silhouette qui l'avait quitté un instant plus tôt avec tristesse. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir dire au revoir au jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'est avec anxiété qu'il attendit le départ du train et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit celui-ci démarrer.

Dès qu'il fut dans le train Harry rechercha rapidement un compartiment avant que Ron ou Hermione puisse le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant les deux tourtereaux mais les voir l'énervait. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs constantes inquiétudes. Il n'était plus un gamin et savait quoi faire. Après tout il avait déjà tué Voldemort une fois, il pourrait surement le refaire. Il ne put ruminer plus sur ses pensées que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur les deux concernés. Harry grogna et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Décidément il était véritablement de mauvaise humeur.

- Harry pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite après qu'on soit arrivé à la gare. Remus a été peiné de te voir partir comme cela sans un au revoir ! le réprimanda Hermione

- Ça ne te concerne en rien !

- T'as fini d'être grincheux comme ça ! Hermione et moi on essaye de t'aider et toi tu agis comme un gamin de quatre ans faisant un caprice ! explosa Ron

- De quoi je me mêle ? Je n'agis pas comme un gamin de quatre ans ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

Sur ces derniers mots Harry se leva et claqua la porte sous le regard ahuris de ces deux amis. De quoi ceux-ci se mêlaient-ils ? Depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette dimension rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Il regrettait vraiment le temps où il était avec les koh et les maraudeurs. Soudain Harry s'arrêta et se mit à rire nerveusement. Il venait de se rappeler que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'autre monde il avait eu le même genre de penser. A l'époque il voulait à tout prix revenir ici et revoir Ron et Hermione et maintenant qu'il y était-il voulait le contraire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Se dirigeant vers les toilettes du train, il se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement à son problème sans en trouver la solution. Au bout d'une demi-heure il décida de laisser tomber et de voir comment le futur allait évoluer. Si ça se trouve il avait juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation et par la suite ça irait mieux. Devant la porte du compartiment il prit une inspiration et décida d'entrer dans l'intention de se faire pardonner.

- Excusez-moi tous les deux je suis un peu perdu. Je crois que changer de monde me perturbe un peu. Dit-il sur un ton contrit

- Excuse accepté. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Dites, vous voulez faire une partie de bataille explosive ? Demanda Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est ainsi que le reste du voyage se passa entre rire et parties d'échecs et batailles. Même les Serpentard n'étaient pas venu briser cette insouciance. Maintenant c'était l'heure de la répartition et les élèves attendaient avec impatience que cela commence. Les élèves de premières années venaient tout juste d'arriver et le choixpeau commença à chanter.

Il y a fort longtemps

Quatre mages errant,

Décidèrent de se réunir

Pour construire l'avenir

Poudlard fut ainsi crée

Avec pour but d'enseigner

Serpentard accueillera les malins,

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins,

Où domine aussi l'ambition,

Et de toujours se donner à fond.

Où dominent les plus courageux, à Gryffondors,

Les plus débrouillards et les plus forts

Mais qui se jettent tête baissés,

Et foncent vers des ennuis répétés.

Ensuite vient Serdaigle, les plus réfléchit,

Où règnent les études et le travail,

L'intelligence en est le prix,

Et garde à celui qui a une faille.

Enfin les poufsouffle, où il y a la gentillesse,

Et où en maître règne l'amitié et la bonté

Mais si vous abusez de cette Générosité

Alors une justice à toute épreuve se dresse.

Mais prenez garde à cette année

Quand l'heure sera venue

Que la vérité soit dévoilée

Et que tout espoir sera perdu

Une flamme persistera dans le noir

En dans le temps il faudra croire

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que les étudiants reprennent leurs esprits et se mettent à applaudir la chanson du choixpeau. Les six dernières strophes était pour le moins surprenantes et personnes ne comprenait ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Même Harry ne comprenait pas l'avertissement du choixpeau. Pourtant il la rangea consciencieusement dans un coin de son esprit pour être sûr de pouvoir s'en rappeler le moment venu.

La répartition se passa sans problème et les élèves de première année furent tous répartis correctement. Harry avait mangé comme quatre et maintenant attendait comme les autres élèves que le nouveau directeur prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

- Bonsoir à tous. Soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je me présente pour les nouveaux élèves, je suis le professeur Rogue et nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Si vous avez des problèmes, il faut que vous alliez voir votre directeur de maison ou votre préfet. Ceux-ci vous donneront plus ample détail après. Maintenant voici les nouveaux professeurs de cette année. Pour me remplacer au poste de professeur de potion voici le professeur MacEachern. Celui-ci a décidé de se retirer de sa retraite pour nous faire l'honneur de revenir enseigner à Poudlard. Il devient aussi le responsable de la maison Serpentard.

Pendant que les Serpentard acclamaient leur nouveau prof, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il espérait que MacEachern était différent de l'autre monde parce qu'il se voyait mal avec un Serpentard de son année. Le pire pourrait être Malfoy. Merlin! Faites qu'il pouvait choisir avec qui se mettre !

- Merci pour lui. Le nouveau professeur d'étude de moldus s'appelle Elen Dory. Madame Dory est très compétente dans sa matière puisqu'elle vit encore actuellement avec les moldus pour mieux les comprendre.

Cette fois-ci se fut plutôt les poufsouffle et les nés de moldus qui applaudirent fortement.

- Et enfin le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui est lui aussi compétent, le professeur MacDouglas.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans toute la salle pendant que Rogue esquissait un rictus. En effet le professeur MacDouglas était en fait un auror reconnu dans le monde entier et pour cause ! On lui attribuait la chute d'un mage noir qui sévissait au Etats-Unis dans les années 50. Il était inutile de préciser que les élèves lui firent une véritable ovation.

- Je rappelle aussi que la forêt interdite est interdite, qu'il est interdit de faire des sorts dans l'enceinte de l'établissement sans accord d'un professeur et qu'une liste est affichée sur la porte du bureau de monsieur Rusard pour connaître les objets interdits. Et enfin pour terminer sur un sujet qui fâche les examens seront rattrapés pendant la première semaine de cours. Les élèves de premières années ont quartier libre pendant ce temps-là et je leur conseille vivement de découvrir le château pour éviter de se perdre. Merci et sur ce bonne nuit

Harry s'accouda sur la rambarde de la fenêtre et respira un grand coup. Pour une fois il était seul et il pouvait repenser à la semaine qui s'était écoulé tranquillement. Harry avait presque pleuré de la simplicité des épreuves. Les seules matières ou il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir était la divination, l'histoire de la magie et l'astronomie. Même en botanique il pensait avoir assuré. C'était pour dire la simplicité des épreuves ! Mais l'avantage dans tout ceci était que comme il avait été connu pour un élève moyen ce n'était pas lui que les autres allaient voir pour les réponses mais Hermione. Merlin merci ! Il détestait que des gens viennent le voir pour comparer telle ou telle réponse. Les épreuves étaient passé de toute façon il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière.

Soupirant, Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour retrouver Harry. Celui-ci était nulle part en vue quelle surprise ! Notez ici toute l'ironie de la chose. Harry avait fait ça toute la semaine, après l'examen il fuyait littéralement les lieux pour réapparaitre seulement quelques heures plus tard. Personne ne savait où il allait pendant ce temps. Pourtant Hermione devait absolument le voir. Après l'examen de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall l'avait retenue pour lui dire qu'ils reprenaient les cours particulier. Hermione devait donc se charger de dire à Ron et Harry qu'ils étaient tous les trois attendus le lendemain soir vers 19h au bureau du professeur. Là ils auraient leur programme pour l'année à venir.

Ron était avec Hermione à arpenter le château, ils cherchaient tous deux où aurait bien pu aller leur ami. Ils étaient en train de faire le quatrième étage lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Malfoy. Avec lui se trouvait Nott, Parkinson ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Ron grimaça, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber sur cette bande d'abruti, malheureusement ce n'était pas l'avis de la bande de Serpentard.

- Tiens donc regardez qui voilà. Les chiens de Potter sans le maître. Quel effet ça vous fait de retrouver le survivant au bout d'un an ? N'êtes-vous pas déçu de devoir resservir saint Potter ? Demanda innocemment Malfoy

- Et toi Malfoy ? Quel effet ça te fait de te baisser et remuer la queue à la vue de ton maître adoré ? Répliqua Ron

- Contrairement à toi, je sais où sont mes intérêts. Crois-moi la belette Bientôt vous regretterez de n'être que des traitres à leur sang. Continua Malfoy

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place la fouine. Nous sommes devenus plus fort que toi maintenant. Tu ne peux plus rien contre nous !

- Fait attention Weasel ta tête va bientôt atteindre la taille de pote Potty. En parlant de lui, il n'est pas trop déçu de revoir vos tronches ?

- Crois-moi Malfoy, il est certainement plus ravis de voir les notre que la tienne. Experlliarmus. Réagit Hermione

- Pingo rubeo aurum, Caput leporinum! Lança Ron

Devant le résultat qu'offrait Malfoy, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione elle guetta la réaction des sbires de Malfoy, même sans baguette ils pouvaient être dangereux et bien lui en prit car Goyle, n'appréciant pas que Malfoy se fasse ainsi humilié chargea Ron. Comme on lui avait appris, Hermione réagit en un quart de seconde en lançant le sort Incarcerem. Ensuite Elle s'occupa à coup de sort d'entrave des derniers résistants, qui trop surpris ne réagirent pas.

Harry regardait tranquillement la bande de Malfoy se battre avec Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le rejoindre. Avant il l'aurait sûrement fait mais maintenant il trouvait la chose tellement bête et sans importance. Il remarquait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une querelle entre collégien. Rien ne disait que Malfoy ou les autres Serpentard étaient des mangemorts. En fait même s'ils avaient les idéologies d'un mangemort, ils n'étaient pas marqués et là faisait toute la différence pour Harry. Ces Serpentard hautain n'étaient encore que des enfants ne sachant rien de la guerre ni de Voldemort. Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet. Malfoy et ses amis ne représentait aucun danger pour le moment. Le véritable problème venait des vrais sbires de Tom et de celui-ci, pas d'adolescent qui développait encore leur magie. En fin de compte chaque maison n'était pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre. Chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts Serpentard compris. Poudlard était comme une bulle ou les adolescents vivaient en sécurité. Harry décida donc de ne pas intervenir et repartit vers la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione et Ron seraient capables de se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'interviendrait plus dans des conflits inutiles comme la petite guerre entre maison.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper des imbéciles, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de reprendre la recherche de leur ami. Ne le trouvant, encore une fois nulle part, ils décidèrent d'aller voir dans la salle des Gryffondors. Sur la route, Hermione se mit à faire part de quelque doute qu'elle avait.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry est distant avec nous depuis qu'il est revenu ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est mais tu n'en ferais pas pareil ? Il est parti pendant un an mione et ce qu'il a vécu est pire que ce que nous avons vécu ici. Il a été obligé de tuer son professeur cet Albericht et sauver un monde dont il n'appartenait pas. Pendant ce temps qu'avons-nous fait ? On sort ensemble et participer seulement à une bataille. Répondit perplexe Ron

- Oui mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Il devient un peu trop solitaire à mon goût. Se risqua Hermione

- Hermione ! Harry ne va pas aller dans le camp de Voldemort si c'est à ça que tu penses ! S'exclama Ron choqué

- Je sais, je sais mais le Harry d'avant me manque. J'ai l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître. S'expliqua tant bien que mal Hermione

- Le Harry que nous connaissions a disparu et tu vas devoir te faire à cette idée. Il a vécu une guerre et vient de perdre des gens auquel il tenait. Il est normal qu'il soit un peu déboussolé. Il a grandi mione à nous d'être là pour lui. Réprimanda Ron

Hermione voyait la grosse dame se rapprocher c'est pourquoi elle conclut sur cette phrase.

- En tout cas j'espère que toi tu ne perdras jamais ta plus grosse qualité quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours aussi fidèle envers tes amis !

Ron rougit sous le compliment d'Hermione. Il avait simplement pensé les mots qu'il avait dit. Il était persuadé qu'Harry finirait par leur refaire confiance comme avant. Il devait juste accepter le fait qu'il avait tout simplement grandit. Après que le tableau ai pivoté Ron aperçut Harry assit sur un canapé. Soulagé malgré lui, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

- Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! Commença Hermione

- On est même tombé sur la bande à Malfoy. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne faut plus nous embêter. Hermione a fait un très beau sort de désarmement et on a profité pour les humilier un peu. Harry regarda son compagnon de chambre sceptiquement.

- Oui, bon si tu croises quelqu'un qui luit comme une guirlande rouge et or de noël tu auras croisés Malfoy. Donc ne prête pas attention au fait que Hermione ai marqué sur son front j'adore les Gryffondors ni à sa tête de fouine. Répliqua Ron

- J'avoue que je suis assez contente de moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on te cherchait en premier lieu. Lança Hermione toute excité

- Et c'est pourquoi alors ? Demanda Harry intrigué malgré lui

- MacGo nous a proposé de recommencer les cours particulier ! je suis sûre qu'on va apprendre plein de nouvelle chose !

- Désolé les amis ce sera sans moi !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron assez surprit.

- Je suis désolé mais je pense que je suis au moins du même niveau que les professeurs si ce n'est pas au-dessus. Je pense donc que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre d'eux. Si je suis à Poudlard cette année c'est juste pour avoir un diplôme en poche.

- N'importe quoi ! les professeurs sont plus forts qu'un auror ! croit moi, on en a fait l'expérience l'année dernière. Ils ont plus de ressource que ce que l'on peut croire ! Répondit Hermione choqué par les propos d'Harry

- Ecoutez-vous deux, je vous rappelle que l'année dernière a été assez dure pour que je progresse plus que ce que vous avez l'air de penser. Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête avec vous. Les professeurs comprendront ou non mon choix mais j'apprendrais certainement mieux tout seul. D'après une fichue prophétie je suis malheureusement le seul qui peux tuer Voldemort et je perdrais mon temps si je dois faire semblant d'apprendre des trucs avec les professeurs. Je dois en plus trouver un moyen de battre Tom et à mon avis aucun d'eux ne pourra me conseiller sur la manière de le faire.

- Harry, est-ce que par hasard tu penses pouvoir vaincre Voldemort seul ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! mais toi et Ron, désolé de dire ça n'êtes pas prêt. Si vous voulez m'aider acceptez de prendre ces cours ! Les personnes qui vous enseigneront sont parmi les meilleurs. Mais je pense que dans mon cas il vaut mieux que je me penche sur comment vaincre Tom.

- Je comprends ton raisonnement. Enfin à peu près c'est pourquoi je suis d'accord avec toi. Hermione et moi allons faire de notre mieux pour te rattraper ! Nous ne te laisserons pas seul ! Plus jamais.

Harry ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais les paroles de Ron lui firent du bien. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit à sa place et que peut être les choses pourrait s'arranger

Le lendemain commença assez mal, en effet il venait juste de finir son petit déjeuner avec ses deux amis, lorsque MacGonagall les interpela. Arrivé dans le bureau du professeur, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Le professeur Rogue était assis et les attendait visiblement. Celui-ci prit par ailleurs rapidement la parole

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, j'ai appris ce matin que monsieur Malfoy et certains de ses amis s'étaient retrouvé à l'infirmerie hier soir. Après quelques explications, il s'est avéré que c'était vous qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Au vus de vos pouvoirs et antécédents, cette querelle de gamins ne me fait pas rire. Le professeur Dumbledore était trop indulgent avec vous. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas vous renvoyer cette fois-ci mais si vous recommencez je serais dans l'obligation de le faire. Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois dans ce château et pour vous le faire rentrer dans vos petites têtes de Gryffondors je vais enlever cents points chacun à votre maison et vous ferez une retenue tous les soirs pendant deux mois. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre

- Je suis désolé directeur mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

- Et pourquoi donc monsieur Potter ? Vous ne serez plus vénéré et au-dessus de tout.

- Tous simplement parce que je n'ai pas attaqué monsieur Malfoy et ses amis. Je ne me crois pas au-dessus des lois comme vous semblez le croire monsieur.

- Pourtant les paroles de monsieur Malfoy sont tout autres. Auriez-vous des témoins pour confirmer vos dires ?

- J'étais seul monsieur. Mais n'êtes-vous pas celui qui est en train de faire du favoritisme avec monsieur Malfoy ? Vous m'accusez et cela sans preuves contre l'agression de quelqu'un qui n'en vaut certainement pas la peine.

- Maintenant suffit Potter ! Vu les regards que se lancent monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes coupables tous vous y compris !

- Par les cornes du ronflak cornu, allez-vous enfin arrêter de croire que je suis coupable de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve ! Mais grandissez un peu Rogue, Je ne suis et ne serait jamais mon père ! Je n'ai pas, comme vous semblez le croire grandit comme un enfant gâté et je n'aime pas non plus cette fichue célébrité. Arrêtez donc de faire votre gamin et regardez enfin la vérité enfin de ce qui vous sert d'yeux. Vous n'êtes quand même pas aussi aveugle que Tanya !

Après cette tirade Harry se dirigeât vers la porte et la fit claquer. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Severus lui retirer des points avant de s'enfuir en courant les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, que son Severus lui manquait ! Mais le fait d'être injustement accusé le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Hermione et Ron aurait au moins pu dire qu'il n'était pas là. Qu'ils se débrouillent seul ce coup-ci. Il ne pouvait décidément pas perdre deux mois à faire des retenues stupides alors qu'il avait un mage noir à tuer. Foi de Potter, il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Rentrant dans l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigeât directement vers madame Pomfresh, Il avait plusieurs idées dans la tête dont celle de s'expliquer avec Malfoy.

- Bonjour madame, Je voudrais parler de plusieurs points avec vous. La première serait que je voudrais parler à monsieur Malfoy si possible. Commença à brûle pourpoint Harry

- Et pourquoi sachant à quel point vous vous aimez tous les deux je vous laisserais voir monsieur Malfoy ? Répondit sceptique l'infirmière

- Pour avoir une explication avec lui. Vous pouvez m'accompagner et être témoin de la scène. En fait c'est pour cela que je vous demande la permission. Parlementa Harry butant sur le monsieur devant Malfoy

Pompom fut surprise par cette réponse tout d'abord sceptique puis après quelques secondes elle se fit la réflexion qu'en effet Harry aurait largement pu voir le Serpentard sans qu'elle le sache. C'est pourquoi elle répondit prudemment.

- Très bien, Mais à une seule condition. Vous me donnez votre baguette et pas plus de cinq minutes. De plus j'assiste à l'échange.

- Parfait.

Se plaçant devant le lit de Malfoy qui avait l'air surprit de le voir là, Harry recommença à parler

- Malfoy, tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur et rassure toi c'est réciproque mais pourquoi a tu dis à Rogue que je t'avais attaqué alors que je n'étais pas là ?

- Pour te mettre dans la bouse de dragon ? Ça te feras pas de mal Potter ta tête va peut-être désenfler lorsque tu comprendras enfin que tu n'es plus le chouchou du directeur. Répliqua sournoisement le Serpentard

- Je vois. Maintenant que les choses soit clair. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Malfoy et j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter que de m'occuper de petite querelle d'un adolescent insignifiant qui pense le contraire.

- De quoi je me mêle Potter ! Crois-tu être capable de m'intimider ? Lorsque le directeur sera… Commença Malfoy avant de se faire couper brutalement la parole par le survivant.

- C'est cela Malfoy va te réfugier dans les jupons du directeur. Que tu ailles te plaindre à Rogue, ton père ou même ton maître je m'en contrefiche. Actuellement tu n'es rien et la dernière de mes préoccupations. Que madame Pomfresh soit témoin que je jure sur ma magie que tant que tu ne portes pas la marque des mangemorts je ne ferais rien contre toi.

Sans un regard sur le visage stupéfait de Malfoy Harry se retourna pour retourner dans le bureau de la dragonne. Celle-ci le rejoignit après quelques minutes.

- Je suppose que cela signifie que vous n'êtes réellement pour rien sur l'agression de monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda inutilement l'infirmière

- J'en ai marre de devoir me justifier à chaque fois. Je n'ai plus le temps pour une guerre stupide entre maison. J'ai compris que chaque maison avait ses qualités et ses défaut et après être devenu Serpentard pendant un an je me sens appartenant autant à la maison des rouges et ors qu'à celle des verts et argents. Se justifia Harry

- Je vois. Je ferais part de cela au directeur monsieur Potter soyez-en sûr.

- J'espère bien. En fait je suis venu aussi pour une autre chose.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Pompom curieuse de connaître l'autre requête de l'élève

- Voudriez-vous bien m'apprendre des sorts de soins ?

Voilà un chapitre de fini. Harry décide de mettre un peu les choses au clair avec certaines personnes. Je suis désolé pour les latinistes mais pour me faire pardonner je rappelle que je n'ai jamais fait de latin


	4. Ennemi de toujours

Disclaimers : Toujours la même chose les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.

Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais il est enfin là. Pour clarifier la situation et j'espère que ça vous raviras, c'est la dernière fois que ça mettras autant de temps. Car oui, pendant ce laps de temps j'ai fini cette histoire enfin. Vous aurez donc droit à vos chapitres tous les samedis comme au tout début.

Chapitre 4 : Ennemi de toujours

Pompom ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle fit cela trois fois encore avant que le message n'intègre son cerveau et enfin une question s'imposa à son esprit. Question qu'elle posa immédiatement

- Pourquoi ?

- Entre autre pour ne pas prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'un lit qui me soit dédié n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Répondit amusé Harry

- Soyez un peu sérieux !

- En fait la véritable raison est que je n'y connais rien en soin. Je ne vous demande pas de faire de moi un médicomage mais seulement de me donner les notions de premiers soins et de secours. Imaginez que je me retrouve dans une bataille et qu'une petite fille soit devant moi. Il n'y a personne pour la soigner aux alentours et comme je n'y connais rien je ne peux pas la sauver. Elle meurt dans mes bras parce que je n'ai rien pu faire alors que si j'avais pu lui prodiguer les premiers soins elle aurait survécu ?

- Avez-vous déjà vécu ce genre de situation ? Demanda curieusement Pompom

A cette question Harry repensa à la petite fille, il y a un an, qui avait été torturé dans cette petite ruelle. Il se rappela aussi de l'état de James dans les cachots de Voldemort

- Plus ou moins. Une petite fille avait subi le doloris et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle n'était pas en danger de mort mais je n'ai pas pu la soulager. Répondit amèrement Harry

- Je vois. Vous pensez donc que cela pourrait être utile. Merlin que je sois damné ! Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais j'accepte votre demande. Nous nous verrons une fois par semaine le Samedi soir cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui merci Madame !

Lorsqu'Harry quitta l'infirmerie il se sentit plus léger, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose la prochaine fois. Il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un souffrir devant ses yeux. Foi de Potter ! Harry soupira, il était maintenant à la bibliothèque depuis deux heures. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, ce qui était normal puisque les examens venaient tout juste de se finir. Les élèves préféraient profiter des derniers jours de beau temps que de passer leurs temps dans cet endroit renfermé. Pourtant Harry était conscient qu'il devait profiter de son temps libre pour en apprendre plus sur la magie, il avait un mage noir à tuer après tout.

Il lisait actuellement un livre de DCFM qui, il fallait avouer n'était pas très intéressant. Il en connaissait au moins la moitié mais il voulait le lire en entier juste au cas où. D'autre livre était posé sur sa droite qui était en fait une sélection qu'il avait choisie avant de s'assoir. Sur sa gauche une autre pile désignait des livres qu'il avait écartés en voyant qu'il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Reposant le livre il se frotta les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la lecture.

Harry reposa soudainement son livre. Non décidément il n'y arriverait plus. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus dans ce livre ni dans aucun autre. La magie traditionnelle ne fonctionnerait pas pour tuer Tom. Aucun de ces livres ne pourrait l'aider. Se relevant il se dirigeât au hasard vers les étagères parlant des runes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y allait mais peut-être qu'il pourrait y apprendre quelque chose.

Se baladant entre deux rayons, son regard fut attiré par un petit livre entre deux énormes autres. Il était noir avec une écriture doré et paraissait assez ancien. Lorsqu'il le prit Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ce livre n'était pas normal, que faisait-il là ? Prenant sa baguette en main, il fit glisser précautionneusement le livre hors de l'étagère. Il regarda le titre mais ne comprit pas le moindre mot, ce qui l'étonna. L'Auteur, par contre lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il était marqué Myrddin Emrys, soit Merlin. Prit d'une impulsion il regarda autour de lui et mis le livre sous sa robe, oubliant par la même de jeter divers sorts de détection pour savoir si le livre n'était pas dangereux. Il quitta alors la bibliothèque pour mettre le livre en sécurité dans sa malle.

Cela faisait exactement une semaine depuis qu'Harry avait trouvé le livre. La première semaine de cours c'était assez bien passé et avait été relativement calme. Il avait fait quelque recherche sur la langue du mystérieux livre et avais appris que c'était du celtique qui ressemblait fortement à l'apprentissage des runes. Hermione pourrait sûrement le traduire. Pourtant Harry ne voulait pas montrer le livre à ses amis. Il l'avait donc caché et essayait de le traduire par lui-même ayant quelque notion de l'année dernière. Mais le plus important était que dans quelques minutes il allait avoir son premier cours de soin. Il frappa alors à la porte attendant que Mme Pomfresh lui ouvre la porte.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, certains professeurs et personnes extérieures au château étaient présents. Ceux-ci n'étaient rien d'autre que les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Depuis la mort d'Albus, il n'y avait plus vraiment de leader mais ils se réunissaient quand même pour essayer de contrer le mage noir. Puisqu'ils étaient réunis au château, Severus avait décidé de présider la séance.

- Bien je pense que nous pouvons commencer, tous les membres sont présents. Si nous sommes réunis ici c'est pour parler des prochains mouvements du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le combat à Poudlard.

- C'est bien trop long comme délai. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ! Remarqua Remus

- Arthur, n'as-tu aucune nouvelle au niveau du ministère ? Demanda Minerva

- Non je n'ai pas grand-chose. A part … Non ce n'est rien je me fais des idées. Hésita Arthur

- Dis ce que tu penses Arthur, même si ça te parait sans importance.

- En fait il y a certaines personnes qui ont été promus. Ils ne clament pas être du côté de vous-savez-qui et rien n'indique qu'ils le soient mais c'est déjà la cinquième promotion en un mois, ça fait beaucoup je trouve.

- Je vois ce que tu dis, même si ça paraît insignifiant il se peut que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence. Peut-être que tu-sais-qui a décidé de s'affirmer au ministère avant de refaire une bataille. Qu'il gagne du pouvoir politique n'est pas une bonne chose malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire et juste espérer que le ministre ne se fasse pas avoir. Signifia Maugrey

- J'ai entendu les mangemorts être assez agités ces derniers temps, je pense qu'il va bientôt avoir une attaque. Quelques augmentations au ministère ne les mettraient pas dans cet état. Continua Mondigus

- Il faut donc qu'on se tienne prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Minerva, du côté des élèves comment ça se passe ?

- Certain affiche clairement leur envie d'être mangemort comme vous le savez Severus. J'en soupçonne quelque uns de douter entre un camp ou l'autre. Concernant l'entraînement de Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, le premier cours s'est bien passé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus motivés que l'année dernière. Quant à Mr Potter, il a refusé qu'on l'entraîne. Répondit cette dernière

- Le gamin ferait mieux d'arrêter de faire l'enfant, vous pouvez sûrement lui apprendre plein de choses. Scanda un membre de moindre importance

- J'ai entendu Pompom dire qu'il lui avait demandé des cours de soin c'est qu'il veut donc apprendre. Raisonna Flitwick

- Le soin n'est pas la chose la plus importante, il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se défendre avant. Depuis cet été il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Continua la personne

- Assez ! Si Mr Potter ne veut pas de notre aide alors c'est lui que ça regarde mais Minerva s'il revient en vous suppliant d'avoir des cours n'acceptez pas. Il devait accepter la première fois. Intervint Severus surprenant ainsi tout le monde

- Je crois aussi qu'il faudrait recontacter les elfes et pouvoir ...

Une lueur dans la cheminée fit s'arrêter Flitwick en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une tête apparue alors dans celle-ci.

Harry ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu Mme Pomfresh lui dire d'entrer. Celle-ci était assise à son bureau en train d'écrire sur un bout de parchemin. Terminant sa phrase elle releva la tête pour regarder celui qui serait son élève. Elle avait dit oui à Harry sur un coup de tête. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins voulu enseigner son métier, alors lorsque le jeune homme lui avait fait la proposition elle avait accepté. Même si elle n'allait pas tous lui enseigner par faute de temps elle pressentait qu'il serait sérieux et allait apprendre vite. Il avait après tout une très bonne motivation.

Tu peux venir t'asseoir en face de moi. Nous allons rester ensemble deux heures. La première nous allons la passer à parler pour apprendre un peu la théorie. Durant la deuxième, tu apprendras un sort assez simple permettant de refermer les coupures les plus légères. Nous diviserons l'année en trois parties. La première sera, comme tu t'en doute réservé à des sorts exclusivement de soins. La deuxième plus à des sorts permettant de soulager la douleur. Et enfin la troisième sera consacré à la préparation des potions tels que le pouss'os ou bien la potion de sommeil sans rêve. As-tu progressé dans cette matière l'année précédente ?

- Oui. J'ai rattrapé mon retard. Répondit Harry

- Bien, ça sera donc plus facile lorsqu'on arrivera à cette partie. En parallèle je t'apprendrais aussi des sorts pour diagnostiquer l'état du patient. Comme tu vois le programme sera assez dense, c'est pourquoi si je vois que ta motivation baisse ou que tu n'y arrive pas j'arrêterais de t'apprendre.

- Très bien.

Le cours se passa rapidement et Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il maîtrisa assez rapidement le sort de soin ce qui surprit et en même temps ravit son professeur. Le seul point noir était que sa cicatrice commençait doucement à le bruler.

Il était revenu dans sa chambre lorsque la douleur commença à devenir beaucoup plus forte. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Voldemort avait commencé une attaque. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre ou celle-ci se passait. Il ne laisserait plus Tom faire ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il était le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Il se doutait bien que les elfes avaient d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une bataille. Albericht lui avait bien précisé que la dernière fois c'était pour qu'il revienne dans un endroit sûr et donc que c'était exceptionnel. Harry ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur sa cicatrice. Il devait entrer dans la tête de son ennemi pour savoir.

Lorsque Severus arriva sur le champ de bataille, juste après avoir été prévenu par la poudre de cheminette, il sut que si les aurors n'arrivaient pas bientôt, la bataille serait perdue d'avance. Le seigneur des ténèbres était malheureusement déjà présent et maintenant qu'Albus était mort personne n'était de taille pour l'affronter. Il savait qu'en tant que directeur de Poudlard il devrait faire face à son ancien maître. Mais il savait aussi que seul il ne ferait pas le poids. Heureusement il en avait discuté avec Minerva et Filius et ensemble, ils avaient conclu que si Voldemort était présent lors d'une attaque, ils l'affronteraient à trois. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à le mettre en déroute.

Atteindre Jedusort n'etait pas si facile. Il se trouvait au centre de la place du village et était entouré de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Regardant rapidement ses deux collègues, Severus s'engagea dans la bataille vers l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre.

Minerva commença un combat contre deux mangemorts, elle devait à tout prix aller au centre de la place avant que Voldemort ne décide de rejoindre la bataille et tuer plus d'innocent. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Filius et Severus avait déjà défait leurs ennemis et repris leurs routes. Elle lança donc un sort de conjuration de pierre pour assommer son premier adversaire. Le deuxième fut aussi facile à battre que le précédent. Regardant de nouveau son objectif elle le vit commencer à vouloir bouger. Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps avec tous les mangemorts entre elle et son objectif elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses deux collègues et se transforma en chat.

Avancer vers le centre s'avéra facile. Les humains ne faisaient pas attention au chat qui se faufilait entre leurs pieds. Le plus difficile était d'éviter les sorts qui se fracassaient contre le sol. Elle faisait à ce moment-là des bonds que sa forme lui permettait d'effectuer et qui aurait été impossible dans sa précédente forme. Elle arriva finalement devant cet homme tant crains et se retransforma lançant en même temps le premier sort.

Filius vit un sort de couleur orange se diriger vers le mage noir. Il vit presque aussitôt sa collègue redevenue humaine encerclée par les mangemorts. Il commença alors à avoir peur pour elle. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour qu'elle se décide à affronter Voldemort seule. Surtout que ses hommes de main commençaient à se retourner pour la tuer. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé. Il accéléra le pas pour pouvoir la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

De son côté Voldemort regarda l'impertinente qui osait l'affronter. Il avait dévié le sort qui arrivait sur lui assez facilement. Il devait avouer que le divertissement tombait à point, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il ricana quand il vit que ses mangemorts commençaient à se retourner pour tuer le professeur et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Continuez l'attaque. Je vais m'occuper de cette moins que rien moi-même.

Puis après s'être lancé un Sonorus il continua.

- Sorcier, sorcières, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur alors je vais vous donnez une chance. Que ceux qui veulent m'affronter s'approchent et je me ferais une joie de m'occuper d'eux.

Les mangemorts firent alors une allée vers leur maître. Severus et Filius n'hésitèrent pas et se précipitèrent à côté de leur amie. Mais c'était les seuls à avoir fait un mouvement. Toutes les autres personnes regardaient les malheureux qui avaient décidé de mourir aujourd'hui. Les membres de l'ordre parce que c'est ce qui avait été convenu que cela plaise à certains ou non et les autres parce qu'ils avaient bien trop peur.

- Severus, je pensais bien te revoir, aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir te donner la correction que tu mérites pour m'avoir trahi. On ne me quitte pas impunément.

- Tout le déplaisir est pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vous suivre mais je sais que je ne regrette pas d'être parti.

- Tu mourras, comme tes deux collègues. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi.

Sur ces paroles le combat commença. Tom voulait faire le faire durer un peu. D'une part parce qu'il avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercice et d'autre part il voulait faire souffrir ce traître en lui faisant comprendre que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Harry était maintenant entré dans l'esprit de Tom. Il avait vu MacGonnagal lancer le sort puis la provocation de Voldemort aux autres sorciers. Il avait commencé à craindre pour ses professeurs en sentant la jubilation du plus vieux lorsque Severus s'était avancé. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre avait décidé de se confronter à Voldy. Il devait pourtant connaître la force de son ancien maître. Il regarda impuissant le combat débuté et il sut immédiatement que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour Tom. Il décida de regarder frénétiquement dans l'esprit de son ennemi pour trouver le village où il se trouvait. Cela devenait de plus en plus urgent, il sentait la lassitude monter en lui. Lassitude qui venait du mage noir qui commençait à en avoir marre des trois sorciers.

Tout se passa vite alors qu'il obtenait enfin le nom du village où le combat se déroulait, Voldemort lança un sort de magie noir sur son professeur de métamorphose qui se le prit de plein fouet. Désavantager par cela, Flitwick ne put éviter le sort de découpe qui arriva sur sa droite. Harry commença à avoir réellement peur. Il savait ce qui allait ensuite se passer. Il avait vu la peur arriver dans les yeux de Severus puis ensuite la résignation y faire place. Il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher. Même si ici Rogue le détestait, lui savait que son ami était le même et n'avait donc pas mauvais fond. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître maintenant, pas avant qu'il n'arrive à regagner son amitié.

Severus avait vu ses collègues tomber par des sorts bien placés. Il avait alors su que son heure était arrivé. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son maître. Il avait pensé qu'à trois ils auraient pu faire le poids mais apparemment il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Si Tom avait acquis autant de pouvoir qui pourrait l'arrêter ? La peur vint alors le saisir. Une peur terrible et qui le saisissait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Pas pour lui non, il allait bientôt mourir, mais il avait peur pour le futur. Il fallait que quelqu'un arrête le mage noir à tout prix et personne ne pourrait le faire. Le monde allait être finalement englouti par les ténèbres. Soupirant, il baissa sa baguette faisant face à l'homme le plus craint et ainsi à la mort.

- Avada …

Harry cria. Voldemort ne pouvait pas tuer Severus pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, il mit toute sa volonté de sauver son ami et ses émotions traversèrent le lien.

Tom avait levé sa baguette, il allait enfin tuer celui qu'il considérait comme un traître. Alors qu'il prononçait le sortilège de mort, il sentit une vive douleur qui le fit stopper. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le faisait autant souffrir ? Tom prit alors peur. Qu'est-ce qui était capable de lui faire autant mal ? Il était sûr de ne s'être prit aucun sort alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger ?

Severus releva son visage pour croiser le regard de Voldemort. Ce qu'il vit le surprit, de la peur et du doute était inscrit sur le visage d'habitude inexpressif du mage noir. Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde il crut que le regard de l'homme devint émeraude. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir rêvé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait stoppé le mage noir mais il devait à tout prix se dépêcher pour atteindre sa destination. Attrapant une grande cape qui traînait, il courut vers le passage secret de pré-au-lard. C'est là-bas que l'attaque se déroulait.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le parc un phénix apparut devant lui le surprenant. Il avait un serpent dans ses serres. Harry reconnut Amatirë et Varno. Il était surpris depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette dimension, il ne les avait pas revus. Il avait alors conclu, apparemment à tort, que ses deux-là étaient resté dans l'autre époque.

- Nous nous sommes faits discret depuis que nous sommes revenus ici. Nous voulions analyser la situation et voir tes amis. Nous sommes restés invisible. Mais nous avons senti que tu avais besoin de nous aujourd'hui alors nous sommes revenus. Commença Varno.

- Vous tombez à pic. Il faut absolument que j'aille à pré au lard. Amatirë, faits moi apparaître devant le vieux fou. Après ça, Varno tu te faufileras entre les mangemorts, paralyse les mais ne les tues pas. Toi Amatirë, protège les professeurs. S'il leur arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Harry avait dit tout cela en enfilant sa cape. Désormais on ne reconnaissait pas celui qui était en dessous.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry nous protègerons Severus et les autres. Répliqua Varno

- Je ne parlais pas de Severus en particulier ! S'indigna Harry

- Mais oui bien sûr. Accroche toi Harry nous partons ! Se moqua Amatirë

Voldemort sentait que la douleur était moindre. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger et était complètement enragé. Ce contretemps l'avait empêché de tuer le traître. Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir le faire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car au moment où il allait relever sa baguette pour lancer le sort, une lumière blanche apparut entre lui et sa future victime. Lorsque celle-ci fut estompée, il put voir une personne encapuchonner avec un phénix sur son épaule. Celui-ci s'envola d'ailleurs bientôt. Qui était cet impertinent qui osait se montrer ainsi devant lui, le grand Voldemort ? Il allait vite le découvrir en le faisant regretter d'oser le défier. Levant sa baguette, il lança un puissant doloris débutant ainsi la bataille.

Après être apparu, Harry regarda vite fait autour de lui en soupirant de soulagement. Apparemment rien n'avait changé par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision. Il se reconcentra lorsqu'il vit un Doloris se diriger sur lui. Il l'évita en faisant simplement un pas sur le côté. Harry décida de ne pas faire de cadeau à son adversaire et envoya un autre doloris pour répliquer, ce qui surprit son adversaire qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un prétendit sorcier lumineux utilise un sort tel que celui-ci. Et bien il allait être très surpris alors.

Le combat continua violement entre les deux personnes, Voldemort utilisant que des sortilèges réputé comme noir, allant d'un sort impardonnable à un sort rendant une personne totalement folle en lui faisant voir des visions d'horreur. Harry de son côté utilisait toute la panoplie de sort qu'il avait appris aussi bien dans les livres de Poudlard, que lorsqu'il était retenu enfermé dans les appartements de Tom. Albericht, lui avait dit que la magie elfique ne fonctionnerait pas contre ce Jedusort, alors il n'avait pas tenté d'en lancer. Tout doucement, les deux combattants c'étaient déplacer hors de la place pour finir à la limite de celle-ci. Essayant d'éviter un énième Doloris, Harry sentait qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à suivre la cadence de son ennemi. Celui-ci était peut-être vieux, mais il avait acquis une expérience qui compensait cela. Sans oublier que soixante-dix ans n'était pas si vieux que ça pour un sorcier.

Il décida bien vite de lancer plusieurs sortilèges le plus vite possibles pour empêcher son adversaire de répliquer. Il fut bien vite déçu en voyant que ceux-ci avaient tous été arrêté par un bouclier. Jouant alors sa dernière carte Harry se décida à parler pour énerver son adversaire. Qui était finalement il fallait l'avouer, devenu un de ses jeu favori.

- Eh bien Tom, tu n'es pas si impressionnant que ce qu'on m'avait raconté.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je suis sérieux ?

- Peut-être le devrais-tu dans ce cas. Après tout tu vieillis. Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de mal.

- Espèce de sale impertinent, Je suis le seigneur des ténèbres. Je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être puissant.

- Tu ne m'effraie pas Tommy. Peu importe, bientôt tu connaîtras ce qu'est la peur et tu mourras.

- Et qui serais assez puissant pour me tuer ? J'ai détruit Albus Dumbledore, Désormais personne ne peux m'arrêter.

- Une personne peut le faire et bientôt tu courras à ta perte.

- Et qui donc ?

- Harry Potter.

- Potter ? D'après ce que j'en sais, il n'a et n'auras jamais le niveau pour me tuer. Non, ce gamin insignifiant ne me fait pas peur ! Je le tuerais lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.

Harry se tu pour se concentrer sur son sortilège informulé. Il avait bien remarqué que sans les sorts elfiques pour l'aider il avait encore du mal contre Voldemort. Mais celui-ci semblait le sous-estimer en tant qu'Harry Potter. Il ne rechercherait donc pas à l'avoir comme le précédent et en cela Harry avait l'impression que ce Voldemort serait moins dangereux. Il lui laisserait le temps de progresser pour le dépasser et finalement le tuer. Souriant il sentit sa magie frémir. Il était prêt pour son sort.

Un rayon de couleur doré se dirigea vers Voldemort. Celui-ci le regarda surprit et l'évita de justesse. La personne devant lui n'était pas à prendre à la légère, il arrivait à faire un tel sort sans aucune formule. De plus d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir l'homme devant lui utilisait sans différence la magie noire et la magie blanche. Qui était-il pour lancer aussi indifféremment un sortilège impardonnable. Tom avait un instant pensé qu'il était l'elfe qu'il avait combattu la dernière fois. Mais celui-ci ne lançais que des sorts humains, il avait donc exclu cet hypothèse. Existait-il encore un sorcier aussi fort que ça ? Un étranger peut être ? Il décida alors de lancer un simple sort jaugeant ainsi la force de son adversaire.

Harry regarda le sort arriver vers lui, le bloquant d'un simple bouclier et fronça les sourcils. Le sort devenait de plus en plus puissant, ce qui était normalement impossible. Il lutta pour retenir le sort pendant encore environ trois secondes. Trois secondes interminable et lorsqu'il pensa que son bouclier allait finalement tomber, une explosion retentit le propulsant en arrière. Se relevant promptement, il remarqua que Voldemort, avait aussi été projeté en arrière, les ramenant ainsi parmi les autres combattants. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vu plusieurs mangemorts au sol surement dû aux morsures de son serpent. Son phénix lui protégeait toujours aussi efficacement les combattants de la lumière permettant ainsi un net avantage entre les deux.

Relevant les yeux vers sa Némésis, Harry se rendit compte que celui-ci avait aussi remarqué la situation, faisant accroitre ainsi sa colère si c'était encore possible. Puis Voldemort transplana, indiquant ainsi à ses sous-fifres que la mission était terminée. Harry décida aussi de repartir le plus tôt possible, avant que quelqu'un ne décide de lui poser des questions

- Amatirë prend Varno, on dégage aussi !

- Bien Harry.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la forêt interdite, Harry reprit la parole.

- Une dernière chose, ne vous montrez pas aux autres. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que c'était moi contre Voldemort pour le moment. Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point j'ai évolué pendant cette année et ne comprendraient pas pourquoi j'utilise des sorts de magie noire. Pour le moment Amatirë, peux-tu surveiller les agissements de Tom ? Je ne pense pas qu'entrer constamment dans son esprit soit une bonne idée. Quand à toi Varno, essaye de voir qui pourrait être intéressé de rejoindre les mangemorts dans le château.

- Bien Harry, bonne chance à toi !

- Faites attention à vous aussi !

Par la suite Harry rejoignit le château en faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tuer Voldemort, cela commençait à devenir urgent. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, personne à part lui ne faisait le poids contre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Et encore il avait du mal à lui tenir tête sans les sortilèges appris par les elfes. Il devait à tout prix encore progresser car la victoire d'aujourd'hui n'était dû encore une fois qu'à un coup de chance.

S'allongeant dans son lit, il se massa ses côtes douloureuses. Il avait bien failli les casser une nouvelle fois. Juste avant de rejoindre les limbes du sommeil, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, il n'avait plus rien à apprendre ici. Cela le ralentissait dans sa progression et le seul avantage à rester était les cours que Mme Pomfresh avait bien voulu lui donner.

Voilà chapitre terminé. J'attends vos réactions !


	5. Journée bien difficile

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire, prenez plaisir à la lire !

Chapitre 5 : Journée bien difficile

Harry passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande en souhaitant y retrouver la salle qu'il avait eu l'habitude de retrouver lorsqu'il était avec ses amis du passé. Lorsqu'il passa la porte il eut un soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas été sûr que cela fonctionne correctement. Mais la salle était là, identique à ses souvenirs. Une vague de nostalgie le prit lorsqu'il alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil habituel. Rien n'était pareil sans les koh avec lui. Posant le petit livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigeât vers les étagères qui contenaient les livres qui l'intéressaient. Traduire le livre allait être assez difficile et il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette le plus rapidement possible.

Trois heures plus tard Harry regarda avec étonnement la petite feuille à côté de lui. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à apprendre la syntaxe du celtique et avait remarqué que ce langage n'était pas si difficile que cela. Avec un peu d'entrainement et de temps il arriverait à maîtriser assez facilement la langue. Non ce qui l'étonnait le plus et avait par conséquent renforcé son désir d'apprendre au plus vite le celtique était qu'il venait juste de déchiffrer le titre du petit livre.

La magie du cœur. Qu'est-ce que ce titre était censé vouloir dire ? Existait-il vraiment une magie comme cela ? Harry savait que Merlin avait été puissant très puissant même et personne n'avait réussi à égaler cette puissance. Il avait donc pensé que ce livre parlait plus de ses expériences en tant que sorcier. Le celtique était une langue très répandu au temps de l'homme, alors il avait espéré au mieux trouver un livre qui parlait de ses expériences au combat. Pourquoi, une magie dont plus personne ne connaissait l'existence était ainsi exposée.

Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir remarqué le livre. Hermione et Lily avaient été des centaines de fois de plus que lui à la bibliothèque. Il avait été persuadé qu'elles avaient épluché tous les rayons et elles avaient toutes les deux des bases en celtique. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elles pas trouvé ce livre alors que lui oui ? Regardant sa montre, Harry remarqua distraitement que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Voulant au moins traduire l'introduction du livre avant demain. Il décida d'aller chercher quelque chose en cuisine et de revenir ici pour continuer à traduire ce livre.

Harry se frotta les yeux. Il avait enfin fini de traduire ce qu'il voulait faire et cela le rendait encore plus curieux qu'avant si cela était possible. Il savait qu'il avait sauté le diner et qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer dans la tour des gryffondor. Décidant de laisser le livre ici, il se promit qu'il allait définitivement rendre visite aux elfes. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigeât vers son dortoir. Sur le papier on pouvait lire ceci :

« Bonjour à toi qui lis ce livre. Dedans j'y ai regroupé toutes mes connaissances sur la magie du cœur. Cette magie est de loin la plus puissante que je connaisse. Cette magie, tout le monde peut l'utiliser mais peu de personne arriverons à la maîtriser. Prend garde à toi si tu veux en savoir plus sur elle car pour la maîtriser, il faudra que tu passes par différentes difficultés. Mais au final si tu y arrives alors tu auras assez de puissance pour devenir le meilleur sorcier qui existe sur cette terre.»

Harry était dans la grande salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. On était Lundi et aujourd'hui les cours allaient reprendre. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que sa place n'était pas ici. Levant son regard sur son emploi du temps il soupira. Il avait défense contre les forces du mal ce matin et potion cet après-midi. Les deux cours qu'il attendait le moins. Le premier car d'une, le professeur, bien qu'il soit un auror reconnu n'arrivait pas à la cheville du professeur Lichtenberg et de deux parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le niveau d'un septième année dans cette matière. Quant au cours de potion, il avait bien progressé au côté de son Severus et bien qu'il soit d'un niveau correct pour un septième année, il connaissait le professeur et était persuadé que celui-ci allait le mettre avec un Serpentard. Pas que les Serpentard le dérangeait, il s'en foutait royalement, mais ceux-ci n'allait probablement pas apprécier d'être avec lui.

Il regarda à sa droite et vit Ron s'empiffrer. Cela le fit sourire, ce côté de Ron ne changerait sûrement jamais. Il commençait de nouveau à apprécier être aux côtés de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'avaient laissé tranquille pendant tout le week-end lui permettant de respirer plus librement et d'éclaircir ses pensées. Cela lui avait fait plus de bien que ce qu'il pouvait le penser. Maintenant il avait plutôt hâte de reparler avec eux. Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait redevenir assez proche d'eux et finalement recommencer à se sentir à sa place dans ce monde.

Le professeur MacDouglas ouvrit sa porte et regarda les élèves de septième année entrer. Pendant le premier cours, il leur avait fait passer un test écrit pour connaître à peu près leur niveau. Et il s'était rendu compte de deux choses. D'une part la classe était composée de deux groupes, le premier qui avait un niveau tout à fait correct pour des septièmes, le deuxième se situant plutôt entre les cinquièmes et sixièmes années. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à combler ce retard, tout en leur faisant apprendre de nouvelles choses. Le deuxième point qu'il avait remarqué était que trois élèves se démarquaient du lot. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, avait plutôt le niveau d'un auror en formation de deuxième année. Quant au troisième, Harry Potter, eh bien il avait un sérieux problème. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions théoriques. De ce fait il avait le même niveau qu'un auror diplômé dans sa matière. Que pourrait-il bien lui apprendre ? Il était persuadé que le gamin serait aussi bon en pratique. Regardant ses élèves s'installer tranquillement, l'auror aguerri prit la parole.

- Inutile de sortir vos livres. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de nouveau un contrôle.

Quelques murmures désapprobateurs commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle de classe. Cela fit sourire le professeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'allons pas refaire un test écrit. Grâce à eux, j'arrive à repérer à peu près votre niveau. Mais j'ai besoin de vous faire un test pratique pour savoir où vous vous situez exactement. Pour cela je vais passer dans la salle d'à côté. Dès que votre nom sera prononcé. Passez la porte pour me rejoindre. Pour ceux qui passeront en dernier, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas questionner vos collègues. Ceux-ci se retrouveront dans une autre salle.

Harry regarda avec un nouvel intérêt le professeur. Il avait trouvé le test écrit étonnement difficile pour que des septièmes années puissent y répondre correctement. Il était persuadé que certaines questions étaient du niveau auror. Il les avait quand même trouvés dérisoire et facile. Il y avait d'ailleurs répondu parfaitement. Il avait donc hâte de voir en quoi consistait ce nouveau test.

Deux heures était finalement passé et il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione et Harry dans la salle. Ce dernier avait compris depuis un certain moment que le professeur les appelait en fonction de leur résultat au test. Par conséquent il ne serait pas surprit d'être appelé en dernier. En fixant la porte il remarqua distraitement que c'était au tour de Ron. Ses deux amis ne lui avaient pas parlé de tout le cours. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus parlé. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à ne plus apprécier le silence qu'il y avait entre eux. Peut-être que ses deux amis voulaient tout simplement se concentrer pour le test. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que ces deux-là attendaient tout simplement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Secouant la tête, il vit qu'Hermione passait la porte. Il était à nouveau seul. Se reconcentrant sur ce à quoi il pensait depuis ces deux dernières heures, il analysa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête l'introduction du livre qu'il avait réussi à traduire.

Regardant le nom au-dessus de la porte changer une dernière fois, Harry alla vers la porte. Respirant un bon coup, il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y trouva derrière le surprit. Il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle, comme il l'avait pensé, mais dans une étendu verte. Il pouvait même sentir une petite brise souffler sur son visage. Cette illusion était puissante. Regardant autour de lui, Harry décida de s'avancer prudemment vers le centre. Apercevant un mouvement sur sa droite, Harry lança par reflexe un sort. S'approchant, il aperçut un innocent gnome étendu sur le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Si le professeur pensait qu'un gnome suffirait à le battre. Détournant son attention, il reprit son chemin vers sa destination.

Il ne remarqua donc pas que le gnome se transformait petit à petit. Celui-ci commença à grandir, des écailles poussèrent sur son corps. Deux ailes apparurent soudainement au milieu de son dos. Se relavant de tout son être la nouvelle forme cacha du feu en direction de son ennemi.

Harry n'évita les flammes que par pur réflexe. Il avait eu soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Les poils de son cou s'étaient hérissés d'un coup. Se stoppant net, il se retournait pour regarder ce qui le gênait et avait vu les flammes se diriger vers lui. Il avait alors roulé sur le côté. Se relevant il regarda le monstre qui l'avait attaqué et blanchit. Devant lui se tenait un dragon. Comment le professeur avait-il réussi se tour là il l'ignorait mais il supposait que le dragon était aussi résistant à la magie que les vrais.

Se rappelant vite fais des cours qu'il avait eu sur les dragons suite à la première tâche lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Harry décida de jeter un sort dans les yeux de son ennemi le plus rapidement possible. Joignant ses pensées à l'acte, un flippendo sortit directement de sa baguette pour aller droit dans les yeux de son ennemi. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le dragon voyant le sort arrivé sur lui, s'envola tout simplement. Le sortilège, lui, toucha le torse du dragon ne faisant ainsi non seulement aucun dommage et surprenant rebondit pour se rediriger vers l'envoyeur du sort qui dû précipitamment ériger un bouclier.

Harry ne se souvenait pas que les sorts rebondissaient sur les écailles d'un dragon les renvoyant ainsi vers son propriétaire. Non, il était sûr que cela n'existait pas. Ce qui voulait dire que le monstre crée par son professeur était plus dangereux qu'un réel dragon. Cela allait poser pas mal de problème. Analysant rapidement la situation, Harry érigea un nouveau bouclier plus puissant. Bien lui en prit car un nouveau jet de flamme arriva directement sur lui.

Bon tout d'abord il devait tester une de ses hypothèses. L'espèce de dragon n'allait pas le laisser toucher simplement son point faible. Lançant un sort assez faible mais précis droit dans les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il avait raison. Effectivement, bien que surprenant pour un dragon celui-ci se contorsionna pour éviter le sort qui passa juste à côté. Alors premièrement, toucher le dragon dans les yeux n'était pas simple. Deuxio, ses écailles renvoyaient les sortilèges et troisièmement le dragon pouvait cracher du feu. Un plan se forma rapidement dans sa tête.

Pour contrer les flammes, il connaissait quelques sortilèges de froid assez efficace. Ensuite pour toucher les yeux, il allait devoir feinter. Emmener le dragon exactement là où il voulait qu'il soit. Enfin il ne pouvait pas garder son bouclier activé pendant qu'il attaquait. Il allait donc devoir éviter lui-même les éventuels sorts qui allaient être renvoyé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'exercé correctement. Bien que le spectacle commence.

Harry défroissa négligemment sa robe. A ses pieds se trouvait le monstre. Ne voulant plus avoir de surprise, comme une transformation, il utilisa un sortilège de destruction sur le cadavre ne laissant ainsi plus que des cendres. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre le centre pour détruire l'illusion.

Harry distingua rapidement une estrade. Se doutant qu'il devait s'y rendre, il s'y dirigeât. Debout dessus, se tenait son professeur. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Vous me surprenez vraiment monsieur Potter. Vos tests écrits étaient excellant mais la pratique était impressionnante aussi.

Rompant l'illusion, Harry et son professeur se retrouvèrent dans une pièce tout à fait banale. Une fois cela fait, MacDouglas reprit la parole.

- Maintenant nous pouvons aller rejoindre les autres. Derrière la porte vous verrez que vos condisciples sont séparés en trois groupes. Le premier représente les élèves qui ont du mal avec le cours. Le deuxième est normalement le groupe ou les élèves ont un assez bon niveau pour être des septièmes années en défense. Mais j'ai dû créer un troisième groupe pour deux de vos condisciples et vous-même. Vous le rejoindrez dès que vous avez passé la porte.

- Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir tout le monde a été placé selon ses compétences. Je naviguerais entre les trois groupes. Bien sûr ceux-ci ne sont pas définitifs. Si un élève fait d'énorme progrès, il pourra accéder au groupe d'au-dessus. Pareillement si un élève se trouve en difficulté il descendra d'un groupe. Le but ultime est que chacun d'entre vous se retrouve dans le même groupe à la fin de l'année. Bien maintenant nous allons commencer réellement le cours.

Le professeur se dirigeât vers le groupe des plus faibles. Après quelques minutes il s'adressa au deuxième groupe. Harry attendit au côté de Ron et Hermione que le professeur arrive. Ce qu'il fit bientôt.

- Bien tous les trois avez un niveau assez élevé pour avoir un optimal en DCFM pour vos aspics. Je dirais que Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger serait entre un première et deuxième année dans la formation des aurors. Il vous manque de la pratique en duel et quelques connaissances. Je vais vous en enseigner le plus possible en une année. Vous monsieur Potter, c'est un peu plus difficile. Le test que vous avez passé est généralement donné comme test d'admission aux aurors les plus prometteurs. Ce qui veux dire que je na presque plus rien t'apprendre. Mais je trouverais bien quelque chose ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment va aider les autres, il paraît que tu étais un très bon professeur durant ta cinquième année.

Rogue regarda le professeur assis devant lui. Celui-ci lui parlait de son cours et des résultats inattendus d'Harry Potter dans son cours. Bien sûr Severus savait que le garçon était doué en défense contre les forces du mal. Même lui savait qu'il était inutile de nier le contraire, mais à ce point ? Le professeur MacDouglas était en train de lui dire que son élève avait le même niveau qu'un auror que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique. Quand, par Salazar, ce dernier avait-il autant appris dans cette matière.

Renvoyant aussi cordialement que possible son professeur, Severus se remit à penser à l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre depuis qu'il était revenu. Tout d'abord lorsqu'il était rentré ici, il l'avait appelé Severus. Comment le gamin avait-il seulement osé faire ça ? Severus avait été persuadé que le garçon était comme son père par conséquent, maintenant comme le soi du passé, Il avait été persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être assez proche de Potter pour lui permettre de l'appeler par son prénom. Maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Tout d'abord il repensa à comment son élève l'avait défendu contre l'elfe. Il l'avait nié mais le golden boy avait réellement pris sa défense. Pourtant il pouvait dire que le garçon était proche de cet Albericht. Il n'y avait pas prêté mais l'enfant n'avait pas arrêté de dire Lui. Il s'était demandé qui pouvait être ce Lui mais maintenant il se demandait simplement si ce Lui aurait pu se référer à son lui plus jeune.

Ensuite il y avait eu cette histoire avec Malfoy. Il avait été si persuadé que le trio d'or avait été coupable, tout le trio. Il avait été alors surpris de la maturité du garçon. De plus celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à soutenir ses deux autres amis. Pourtant ceux-ci paraissait encore aussi proche qu'avant. Il avait été choqué du calme et du contrôle qu'avait fait le garçon. Le masque qu'il avait eu sur le visage avait été parfait. Aussi parfait qu'un serpentard. Il n'avait pas essayé de résoudre cela avec les poings comme un stupide gryffondor. Il avait été faire la seule action qui pouvait le disculper pleinement. Il avait utilisé son cerveau.

Enfin, il y avait ce que le professeur de DCFM venait de lui dire. L'enfant, non il ne pouvait plus l'appeler enfant. Le jeune homme avait incroyablement muri et progressé pendant cette année où il avait été dans le passé. Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit comme cela ? Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Potter pour mettre une fois pour toute tout cela au clair. Et peut-être, il disait bien peut-être, il pourrait commencer à concevoir que le garçon était beaucoup plus intelligent et doué que ce qu'il s'était efforcé à croire durant toutes ses années. Et peut-être alors il pourrait faire confiance à Harry pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry, bien loin conscient des états d'âme du directeur de l'école, se dirigeât vers son premier vrai cours de potion. Une boule de stress s'était formée dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec un serpentard de son année. Le pire qui pouvait lui arrivé serait d'être avec Malfoy. Il ne se voyait tout bonnement pas travailler avec l'autre garçon.

Entrant dans la salle de classe, il remarqua que son professeur attendait que tout le monde entre. Il décida de prendre place dans le fond de la salle. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur n'allait pas les placer.

- Bonjour à vous tous. Après avoir fini de corriger vos tests de la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de vous placer. Avant toute chose je veux que vous abandonniez vos préjugés de gamins contre l'autre maison à l'entrée de cette salle. Ici nous confectionnons de dangereuses potions. Le premier que je vois saboter intentionnellement la potion d'un autre, je l'expulse définitivement de ce cours et j'enlèverais tellement de points que vous pouvez être sûr de ne pas gagner la coupe cette année. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le professeur balaya la salle de classe silencieuse du regard. Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, il continua

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur cela, je vais placer un gryffondor avec un serpentard. Certains devoirs seront à faire avec votre partenaire. Si cela ne vous convient pas vous pouvez toujours sortir. La porte est grande ouverte. Il fit un signe vers la porte mais personne ne bougea.

- Non personne ? Très bien. Commençons alors.

Harry traina des pieds en s'asseyant avec son partenaire. Il avait cru que Malfoy serait horrible mais en fin de compte, il y avait pire. Par merlin, on l'avait mis avec Goyle ! Comment lui et Crabbe passait chaque année à l'année supérieure lui échappait toujours. Regardant autour de lui, il vit la mine dépité de tous les élèves. Ron était le mieux loti. Il s'était retrouvé avec Zabini. Hermione se retrouvait avec l'autre idiot des Serpentard, Crabbe. Son ancienne Némésis, quant à elle s'était retrouvée avec Neville.

Le cours en lui-même se passa relativement tranquille. Il avait déjà vu la potion à effectuer avec Severus. Le plus dur était de constamment surveiller son coéquipier pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur et par merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était fatiguant. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'avait enduré Severus en lui apprenant les potions. Et Remus ! Il avait aussi dû le surveiller au départ. Et contrairement à lui envers Remus, le serpentard qui lui servait de coéquipier n'était pas du tout reconnaissant ou même content de ses remarques. Il savait que ce qui retenait l'autre était la présence du professeur. Il allait devoir s'en aller très vite à la fin du cours pour éviter une confrontation.

Confrontation qui eut quand même eu lieu à la sortie du cours. Harry eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas hors de la salle que Goyle l'apostropha.

- Eh bien Potty, tu as voulu faire l'intéressant en cours ? Crois-tu que tu peux te le permette.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois Goyle, je suis bon en potion et toi nul. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec une dispute aussi triviale. Le prof nous a mis ensemble point barre. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance pour les potions autant que je vais devoir te faire confiance. Alors repart dans les jupes de Malfoy et fou moi la paix.

- Espèce de …

- Goyle, suffit ! on y va.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas !

Harry regarda avec surprise Malfoy, car c'était bien lui qui avait interrompu ce début de dispute. Celui-ci lui lança un regard puis parti comme si de rien était, laissant le gryffondor avec beaucoup de questions.

Harry regarda sa montre. Parfait tous les autres étaient dans la grande salle. Fermant le livre qui était sur la table, il se lava dans la ferme intention de se rendre vers la forêt interdite. Albericht lui avait dit que les elfes étaient ses alliés ici. Il était plus que temps d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

Marchant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il remarqua non sans consternation qu'une silhouette se démarquait à l'orée de la forêt. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un elfe l'attendait déjà. Comment celui-ci avait su qu'il venait ce soir était réellement une question qu'il se posait. Se rapprochant, il remarqua que la silhouette n'était autre qu'Albericht. Celui-ci l'apostropha d'ailleurs rapidement.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Albericht et toi ? Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu savais que j'allais venir ici ce soir ? Et pourquoi m'attends-tu d'ailleurs ? Demanda curieusement Harry

- Que de questions ! Eh bien pour répondre à la première, c'est un secret que tu devras découvrir par toi-même. Répondit avec amusement Albericht

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Répliqua aussitôt son interlocuteur.

- Je peux bien m'amuser un peu ! Sinon la vie serait bien triste.

- Trouve-toi une autre façon de t'amuser que d'embêter quelqu'un d'innocent.

- Pas si innocent que ça. Enfin pour répondre à ta deuxième question … A moins que tu ne veuille pas que j'y réponde … Questionna malicieusement Albericht

- Albericht ! Vint la réponse outrée d'Harry.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Alors pour répondre à ton autre question, je suis venu car le village a de nouvelles protections. Et quelqu'un venant pour la première fois à celui-ci doit être avec quelqu'un connaissant déjà le village. Pour faire simple, seul tu n'aurais pas pu entrer.

Une fois installé confortablement autour d'une table avec une boisson elfique entre les mains, Harry regarda autour de lui. La maison de l'ancien n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs installé entre lui et son ancien professeur.

- Bien et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es venu nous voir ce soir ? commença Albericht

- Votre don de savoir que je viens ne vous a pas prévenu pourquoi je venais ? Répliqua malicieusement Harry

- Très bien ! on est très touché que tu viennes juste pour nous dire bonjour, risquant par la même occasion de faire retirer tous ses points à la maison de gryffondor. Rétorqua l'ancien professeur

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Bon Harry, de notre côté nous attendions avec impatience de te revoir. Je voudrais, si tu le veux bien, que tu reviennes étudier parmi nous. Poudlard, même si c'est malheureux, n'a plus rien à t'apprendre. Et des temps très sombre vont bientôt arriver. Dit l'ancien

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez déjà appris pas mal de choses, en plus je ne peux pas utiliser votre magie sur Voldemort. Reprit plus sérieusement Harry

- Je sais cela. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de revenir. Tu n'arriveras pas à battre le seigneur des ténèbres de cette époque aussi facilement que l'autre. Il a déjà commencé à faire des alliances avec d'autres peuples magiques, le rendant plus fort. Commença le plus ancien de la pièce

- Nous voulons que tu reviennes ici pour que nous t'apprenions les différents peuples existants pour que tu fasses ainsi tes propres alliances. Continua Albericht

- C'est malheureux mais les sorciers sont tellement devenus imbus d'eux même que tu ne pourras pas apprendre cela à Poudlard. Termina l'ancien

- Je comprends. Mais ça renforce juste mon idée de départ. Je voulais plus ou moins quitter Poudlard pour revenir ici. J'ai trouvé un livre de Merlin sur la magie du cœur… Répondit en hésitant le seul humain de la pièce

Suite à cette révélation, Albericht et l'ancien se regardèrent surpris. Ils pensaient avoir repris tous les livres écrits sur cette magie. Celle-ci était trop dangereuse pour la laisser entre les mains d'un quelconque sorcier. Mais si c'était le survivant, alors peut-être que cette magie allait pouvoir renaitre. Car malgré tous ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, c'était la magie la plus merveilleuse qui existait. Regardant son ancien élève, Albericht se disait que peut être, il pourrait y arriver.

- Nous connaissons la magie du cœur. Je dois te prévenir sur plusieurs choses la concernant. La première est que si tu veux la maîtriser, le chemin sera très long. La deuxième est que tu risques très certainement de mourir en essayant et enfin la dernière est que personne a part trois personnes ont réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Dit sérieusement l'ancien

- Si tu sens à un moment ou l'autre que tu n'arriveras pas à continuer arrête immédiatement de l'apprendre. Il existe en tout dix stades pour l'apprendre. Moi-même je la maîtrise jusqu'au stade trois. Je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut jusque-là. Mais il faut absolument que tu viennes ici le plus rapidement possible. N'essaye pas de maîtriser cette magie par toi-même, n'essaye pas de la pratiquer à Poudlard. Compris ?

Harry regarda avec étonnement Albericht. Celui-ci avait un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage. Cela lui fit déglutir, cette magie était-elle si terrible que ça ? Pourtant son nom prêtait à penser au contraire. Voyant qu'on attendait qu'il réponde, il le fit immédiatement

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je reviens demain soir, le temps que je prévienne mes amis et que ceux-ci ne s'inquiètent pas de mon absence. Je vais aussi prévenir le directeur.

- Si tu as du mal avec lui, je peux y aller et lui faire entendre raison !

- Ça va aller, merci Albericht.

C'est toujours avec une tonne de question dans la tête qu'Harry rejoignit son dortoir. Fermant le portrait de la grosse dame dernière lui, il allait remonter les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- Harry ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter comme ça mais… je peux savoir ce que tu fais tous les soirs ? Questionna la personne.

- Je suis désolé Hermione mais ça ne te regarde pas. Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Je croyais qu'on était redevenu comme avant ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu te renfermes ! on peut t'aider tu sais ? S'emporta Hermione

- Non Hermione et c'est là le problème. Vous êtes fort, beaucoup plus fort que la moyenne, mais vous ne pouvez rien contre Voldemort. Ecoutes, je vais aller chez les elfes demain. Que vous soyez ou non d'accord avec cela. Répondit calmement le survivant

- Harry … Commença la seule fille présente dans la pièce

- Bon, je sais que je parais dur avec vous, mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Je l'ai parfaitement compris, même si je ne vous ai pas vu pendant un an, même si je parais distant et froid avec vous, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de rester avec vous. Si vous n'étiez pas là, je serais parti depuis déjà un bon moment. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. Je ne veux pas être aussi incapable que dans le passé, lorsque j'ai été incapable de sauver mes grands-parents, lorsque j'ai vu James se faire torturer à cause de moi ! je ne veux pas revivre ça parce que vous m'êtes précieux. Et si pour vous protéger je dois aller chez les elfes, si pour cela je dois vous éloigner un temps de moi, alors je suis prêt à le faire. Je ferais absolument tout en mon pouvoir pour ne pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans le passé même me fâcher avec toi. Dit Harry.

- Je comprends enfin je crois… Très bien, va chez les elfes. Mais je te promets Harry, qu'un jour tu nous considéreras autrement qu'un fardeau. Hésita Hermione

- Je ne … Recommença Harry

- C'est à toi d'écouter maintenant. Ron et moi, allons progresser au point que tu pourras compter sur nous. Je te promets que bientôt nous pourrons nous tenir à coté de toi. Réfuta Hermione

- Bien. Ron et toi allez dans la salle sur demande souhaitez avoir une salle ou vous pourrez vous entrainer. Là-bas, vous pourrez apprendre plus de choses que ce que les professeurs ne pourront jamais vous apprendre.

- Merci du conseil, sois prudent ! Dit chaudement Hermione

Vous aussi. Vint la réponse d'Harry

Sur ces mots Harry rejoignit son dortoir. Demain allait être une journée encore plus chargé qu'aujourd'hui.

Voilà chapitre enfin terminé. J'attends toujours vos réactions avec impatience !

A Samedi prochain.


End file.
